Cooking Up Music
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Arthur is a rock star while Francis is a cook. How can a "refined" gentleman work with a flirtatious outgoing man? What seems like complete opposites may turn out be the best pair. AU & Human names Warning: Yaoi, Profanity, One chapter Smut
1. Restaurant

Cooking up Music

Arthur Kirkland was always one for music, particularly rock music. This genre of music has fascinated him and he finally, just recently, reached the big times. The only thing that sucked about this life was that it was hard as hell to stay away or hide from fans. It wasn't bad as long as he could get home but one time he nearly didn't make it and created such a commotion in the process, he's always worn disguises from then on. He got to the back stage door and took off his hat and sunglasses being instantly recognized and let inside.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy's world circled around food. He always loved being in the kitchen and smelling the different aromas. The one thing he loved more than cooking, was flirting. Since he was French he had natural charisma and an advantage to win any heart. At times at his job, when the customers would be abnormally hateful, he was working in England, he would be sent to the front to tame the guests. The rivalry of the French and British people seemed nothing when he would flirt because he could calm down both parties quickly, because usually the waiters would get worked up as well, but it always would work quicker if a woman was present. He even had his own key to enter the restaurant early. His eyes scanned the beautiful dust free, large, and quiet kitchen. Of course it would get busy again in the later hour, but right now it was quite peaceful.

* * *

Arthur had another standing ovation as he walked off the stage after his third encore. This is what he lived for, the thrill of playing his music onstage and hearing the crowd sing along with him. He got back to his room and began taking off his few piercings and change out of his little chained clothing. His eyes scanned the gifts seeing as most of them were roses, cards, pictures, or chocolates. The only thing he ever kept, because the cards were always telling him about his fans undying love, was the roses because for some reason the flower always captured his attention. His manager believed it was because he was lonely but he didn't feel that way. Yes being the most popular, single, rock star had its ups but he just didn't feel lonely. There was a knock on his door and he answered with a muffled grunt as he was putting the last touches to his disguise on. "Yo Arthur!" yelled his loud mouthed American manager. He even still wondered why he picked him of all the candidates he was offered.

"Yes Alfred?" he asked turning around.

"Geez man I hate it when you hide." he stated walking over to the gifts for the chocolates, everything else would be thrown away. Alfred liked hamburgers more but why waste such a delicious treat?

"You know why I do this." Arthur sighed getting up to grab his coat.

"I know, I know man but guess what? I got reservations at your favorite restaurant! I've also heard they got a new awesome cook!" quickly explained Alfred.

"I thought it was going to be closed?" he asked now curious. His favorite restaurant's food was slowly declining along with the friendly service, and he didn't know why. If his favorite restaurant was getting its reputation back, that was definitely a good sign.

"There is one thing I like about your disguise though…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed already having an idea where this was going. "It's not my fault."

"Dude, you have the worst temper I have ever seen!" he accused. "At least now I don't have to fix things when you blow up, unless your identity is given away."

Arthur frowned and stood up. "Where is your disguise then?"

Alfred looked off to the side a little uncomfortable knowing he was going to get yelled at. "I forgot it…"

"You… forgot it?" strained Arthur trying so hard not to yell at him. It was hard to believe that such a young manager was this good at his job. He has gotten him out of so many binds mostly caused by his lack of controlling his liquor intake. He has also always felt bad for causing him trouble but he always bounces back again. Alfred was truly a great friend in his mind. "It's alright just, try not to attract attention…" he sighed.

Alfred was very happy to avoid the lecture and first pumped the air, "Fuck yeah! Let's go eat!"

* * *

Francis was busy at work surprised that no one had gotten angry yet. _That's the one thing about English people; they are so tense and angry._ He nearly ran into his Sous Chef, well that's not what they're called here but… "Désolé." he smiled only getting a glare in return. _Mon dieu they are all so up-tight._

"Francis!" exclaimed the boss's daughter running up to him.

"Oui mon cheri~?" he asked turning away from inspecting the sauce.

"There's a rumor going around that a celebrity is coming here but I didn't read a familiar name on the list.' she sighed.

"Maybe he is in a disguise non?" he suggested giving her a wink to make her skip away. The reputation of this restaurant has increased but not enough for a celebrity yet. The Gentleman's Restaurant's popularity only started increasing again once he arrived to change recipes and add a few new ones. He used to like people always fighting over him but for some reason he didn't really care for it because there was no point if he was still working.

* * *

Arthur wasn't really paying attention to Alfred who was talking about what was different about the restaurant. _As long as it's still a quiet place… Other than the random little arguments between waiters and guests of course._

"Oh yeah! Apparently the main chef is from Paris!" Alfred remembered smiling big. The only problem was he didn't exactly get the reaction he was hoping to get from the Englishmen.

"A frog?" yelled Arthur glaring at him like he has sent him to his execution.

"Art…"

The angered Brit cut him off. "What is wrong with them? I bet he's a bloody wanker!" continued ranting the blonde. Alfred had found out before that when he ranted it was good to let him cool down on his own. "Bloody hell!" he ended just as they pulled up to the restaurant. He was breathing a bit heavily from relinquishing his anger. _I swear I'm not going to eat a _single _thing that wine bastard cooks!_

"Arthur?" The American asked carefully.

"What?" he asked barely able to keep from snapping.

"We're here." he sighed happy to see his anger was being controlled before they went out in public.

Arthur nodded and clambered out behind him. He noticed that the building never changed but actually seeing people waiting to _be_ seated at The Gentleman's was definitely a different sight. _Well it's nice to see there wasn't too much _frog _influence._

"Yes, two for the party of Williams." Alfred smiled bringing Arthur from his thoughts. The doorman nodded and grabbed the menus before taking them to their table.

Arthur surveyed the room surprised at how well the place has been kept up and very surprised that no one was ranting about how their life has been going down the drain. When he used to come here before being famous, this place was a good spot to vent your anger about what may have happened lately. There were always other people who would listen to how your life was slowly going downhill and it had the best tea. _That frog better not be messing with the tea or I have all reason to cook him up _myself_._ He sat down taking the menu but didn't open it until he told the waiter he wanted Chamomile tea.

"Coke!" exclaimed Alfred before the waiter could even fully turn around to ask him what he wanted. He smiled happily as the waiter left the table and he opened up his menu. However, he really didn't get to see what was on it before he heard Arthur cursing. Alfred slowly peeked over the top of the menu and watched as the scowl deepened on the other man's face. "Arthur?" he asked tentatively.

"I can't _believe_ they actually let him put French cuisines on the menu!" the Brit growled slamming the menu slightly on the table. Arthur suddenly didn't want to eat here but they still had his favorite dish here so that was the only thing he was going to eat, as long as the wine bastard didn't cook it.

The waiter came back setting their drinks down and took out his notepad. "Good evening gentleman, are you ready to take your order?" he asked looking down at them.

Alfred perked up instantly telling the man he wanted a double cheeseburger and might as well bring a couple glasses of coke because he might be running back and forth a lot if he just had one glass. That was a miracle in itself to see that man still skinny and strong with how much junk food intake he did in one day. Arthur couldn't help but glare at the waiter, "What does the _frog_ not cook?"

The waiter blinked a little confused because he was doing everything right like usual. _I guess not having one night with an argumentative customer is too much to ask._ "Frog sir?" he asked.

"Frog! The French bastard in the back!" he snapped.

_Come on Arthur, don't get worked up._ He lightly kicked at his leg catching the frustrated Englishmen's attention.

Arthur looked at him and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Never mind."

The waiter looked between the two men completely confused but had a feeling he wouldn't get off so easily with this customer tonight. "And you would like?"

"Fish and chips." he answered gathering up the menus to give to the man. He took it with a nod before heading off to the back to place the orders.

"You need to calm down I know you don't like the French but seriously." Alfred stated taking a long drink of his coke.

"I know, I know…" he took a drink of his tea and was very glad that the tea quality had not diminished.

* * *

Francis was busy in the back checking all the dishes as dinner rush began to get worse. He didn't mind because he was used to it already and moved more calmly through the kitchen then the rest of the staff. "Excuse me Francis?" asked the waiter after he gave the order to the chefs.

He turned around smiling widely, "Oui?"

"I might have a customer later that will need your help at calming down." he stated moving with him as someone called for help on if he was doing it right.

The Frenchman tried it and nodded before putting his attention back to the waiter. "Really? I was actually hoping we could have a simple night tonight." he sighed a bit but of course was happy on the inside because he loved flirting. He walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. The waiter was just about to point him out when Francis spotted him. "He does look like a grumpy one doesn't he?" he asked.

"How did you know?" asked the waiter a little surprised at his ability to pick him out.

"I just know when someone is stuck up and needs help to become loose." Francis smiled a little wickedly.

* * *

Okay first chapter of my first FrUK story~! It's obviously an AU so yeah. I hope you like it and reviews and comments are appreciated. Not much to say since this is the first chapter other than hope you like it~!


	2. Hate

Hate

"How do you think I should deal with him?" the waiter asked not really wanting to have any trouble tonight.

"Well what has he complained about so far?" Francis asked turning away from the door to continue working.

"You…" the waiter explained softly.

"Moi?" Francis brightened a bit. For some reason when a Brit would actually complain about a Parisian in the back, they were the ones that were most fun to loosen up. He was already forming a plan on how he should go about it even though he didn't know how exactly he would react. _I wonder why he's still wearing a hat…_

Arthur was warily drinking his tea and keeping an eye out toward the kitchen door. "Calm down Arthur." Alfred sighed already working on his third coke. The waiter brought him five drinks and was keeping an eye on him with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't trust him." he explained setting his tea down feeling a lot calmer than before. "Frenchmen are always finding ways to get inside someone's pants." Arthur had many more reasons why he didn't like the French but he was supposed to stay calm.

"You don't even _know_ him…" started Alfred only to be interrupted.

"It doesn't matter he's a frog!" he snapped feeling his anger rise again.

The waiter coughed to gain their attention. He was supposed to make sure they didn't want wine when their food was nearly done cooking and he was afraid too. "Would you like some wine with your…"

"Hell no! Sod off you twat!" Arthur couldn't help but say raising his voice and gaining the attention of some of the neighboring tables. The waiter instantly turned around hoping he wouldn't continue and nearly dived behind the safety of the kitchen doors. Arthur glared at the man before turning to Alfred seeing that he was pushing it.

"Could've just said 'no'." the American pointed out starting on his fourth drink. Arthur growled a bit and picked his tea back up to drink.

Francis was moving around the kitchen making sure everything was good, clean; occasionally add a spice to something, and making the two dishes for the table that has captured his attention. Since all his concentration was on the food, he nearly jumped as he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked back at the waiter feeling bad because it looked like he got yelled at. "Do you need my help mon cher~?" he asked.

"No, but, I might, he got so angry at the mention of wine." he nearly cried out. Francis patted his shoulder lightly to assure him it'll be alright. "He acts like he knows you." he added.

"Well then, we'll just have to see about that." he smirked coming up with the perfect plan while he was away.

Arthur was enjoying his stay actually as long as he didn't think about the frog tainting his meal. Alfred and him talked about the next gig and what songs he should play. Alfred was enjoying his stay as long as Arthur didn't get angry of course because then he would have to calm him down. "Do you at least still like it here?" asked Alfred hoping he didn't mess up like usual.

Arthur looked around before putting his attention back on Alfred. "It's fine actually I just don't like the fact of a frog working here." he explained for the fiftieth time.

The American sighed and saw their waiter coming from the kitchen. His eyes spotted the bottle of wine but figured someone else ordered it but felt his heart drop seeing him come toward them. _What is he _doing_?_ He looked over at Arthur already knowing his contempt for the drink and wondered why in the world the waiter was bringing it to them.

"The Chef has gifted you gentlemen a bottle of wine." declared the waiter catching the attention of Arthur earning a dark glare.

"Take it back." he growled not going to accept anything from the Frenchman.

"But it's…" started the waiter hating being the pawn in this but Francis had assured him everything was going to be alright.

"I don't care! I will not accept anything from that wine bastard!" he yelled making the move to get up this time but was stopped by a rather hard kick at his leg.

"We'll keep it, thank you." smiled Alfred using his winning smile. That was the same smile that gave Arthur the confidence that he could trust him when he started his career. The waiter seemed to instantly relax setting the bottle closer to the American. Arthur shot him a death glare as he moved the bottle of wine away from him to the other side of the table.

Francis watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but smile knowing that this was going to be fun. He normally didn't leave the kitchen unless there was trouble but he felt it was needed this time. He took off his hat and tied his hair back with his ribbon before changing into waiter attire. The food for the table with the normally angry Brit got done and was ready to leave the kitchen. Francis scooped up the platter smiling at the shocked waiter who was now scared of what he was doing as he walked out into the dining area.

"Good evening sirs." greeted Francis with a perfect English accent. He set the food down smiling at them.

"Awesome! Food is here!" exclaimed the 'calm' one.

The other turned up his nose even though he could tell that the aroma definitely caught his attention. "I am sorry, but the other waiter had to leave." he explained.

"Did the frog touch this?" Arthur asked looking at him. Francis had planned on answering right away but he couldn't help but stare into the deep emerald eyes that were now boring into him. He wasn't even daunted by the fact that he had abnormally, or rather, the _real_ set of eyebrows that plague Englishmen. The new waiter, for some odd reason, caught his eye. His hair had to be pretty damn soft and if he wouldn't have spoken he could've easily have passed as a woman.

"Hey! This food… is great!" Alfred exclaimed talking between bites quickly eating the burger.

Arthur tore his eyes away from the new waiter and finally tried a bite of the food. Great, was an understatement. To him there really was no explanation or word to define what he had just eaten. It was exceptionally better than he had ever had here before. _There's no_ way_ the frog made this._

Francis's eyes brightened seeing the reaction from both of the men. "It seems you guys have enjoyed my cooking non?" he asked smiling widely letting his French accent slip through this time. Well, two very different things happened all at once. On one side of the table, it was pure delight because Alfred was smiling widely glad that he could thank the cook that prepared him such an awesome meal. However, that was short lived as to what happened on the other side of the table. What used to be a calm, docile Englishman suddenly became enraged as he dropped his fork and glared at the waiter, or otherwise known as _frog_ in his mind. Francis blinked at the sudden change in behavior and thought for a millisecond that he was actually going to be mauled by the smaller man.

"You're the frog plaguing this place?" started Arthur.

"Fr…" started Francis not even knowing this man yet he was already calling him names and by the looks of it, he wouldn't stop so he had to come up with something, something fast.

"You could've poisoned it for all I know…" he said getting up quickly to see that he was even shorter than this man as well only making him more furious.

"Mon chérie~." Francis interrupted putting a hand on his shoulder earning a harder glare from the man. "Francis Bonnefoy." he smiled holding his hand out to be shook as he removed the other from his shoulder.

This caught the Brit completely off guard because he would have _never_ expected a Frenchman to have manners, as in, not trying to get into his pants. Of course he was still cautious however as he took his hand and shook it. "Arthur Kirkland." he said without realizing that they had created a scene and there just happened to be paparazzi that somehow knew that he was here nearby. He had heard the exchange since the neighboring tables quieted and began to take out his camera as quickly as he could while the conversation continued.

"So, did you like my food?" he asked smiling a bit as he let go happy to see the other sit down again but not as happy as the man across from him looked like he was ready to begin dragging him out of the restaurant. Arthur was no way in hell going to admit that to him and continued eating anyway. "It looks like you do." he smiled bending down close to his face. The Englishman froze in mid bite as he felt pressure on his cheek and a camera flash. Before anyone knew Francis was on the ground with Arthur on top of him.

Arthur was about to get ready to start pummeling in that smug French face before he felt himself being easily pulled back. He looked back and saw Alfred looking furious, disappointed, and trying to pull off his winning smile so it looks a lot less worse than what it really was. The American began dragging him out telling everyone that it was alright, nothing to see, and he noticed that there was a lot flashes from a camera. That's when he realized his hat was gone. He quickly looked around to cover his identity starting to see recognition in the eyes as they passed.

Francis stood up holding his hat surprised to see that he had about the same color of hair as he did, blonde, messy, and short. _It fits his fiery attitude._ He smirked as he was spotted by Arthur seeing his frantic expression turn dark. "Don't worry mon petit lapin, I will return your hat~!" he yelled to assure the Brit but it only seemed to infuriate the man further as he was pulled into a taxi to leave. Smiling widely he turned around having a man with a camera attack him with questions and all he did was ignore him to head back into the kitchen to make sure it hasn't started on fire. He spun the hat on his hand thinking of how _nice_ it would be to see Arthur again.

Alfred was stuck all the way on the other side of the taxi nearly hugging the side because he was, for once scared at how Arthur was acting. He was infuriated _beyond_ what he has even seen while he was drunk. There were no words to describe at how much he apparently wanted to maim, cook, and just plain destroy Francis. "How _dare_ that frog kiss me…"

"He kissed you on the cheek." Alfred pointed out only to get an icy glare thrown at him.

"How _dare_ he take my hat? I needed that for my disguise and now people know I was there! Bloody fucking hell!" he continued to yell wringing his hands together and wishing he could go back and knock his lights out. _I should've known that was him, he even smelled _French. _What with that… rose perfume, how fucking girly!_

Francis smiled as he helped clean up the kitchen keeping an eye on the hat that would bring more fun in the future. He felt his shoulder being tapped and looked around seeing the guy who wanted to ask him questions earlier. "You're the Chef here?" he asked.

"Oui, that I am." he smiled wondering if this was the first interview to make the restaurant even more popular.

"How do you know Arthur Kirkland?"

* * *

Sorry if the update seemed kind of long I had a really big exam and a lot of Movie Production stuff to worry about. The next update should be a little sooner since there's a vacation this weekend. Thank you for waiting~!


	3. Newspaper

Newspaper

Arthur was tired as he made his tea since he wouldn't stop complaining last night. He could barely sleep as his thoughts kept being invaded by the Frenchman. _Bloody hell!_ He hung his head mumbling under his breath. There was a knock on his door and he figured it was the paper. Upon opening the door and seeing the front of the paper nearly made him drop his tea. There, on the front page, was the picture of the memory that haunted his mind.

* * *

Francis had slept like a log the entire night. He had learned who Arthur was and had a little fun with the interview. There was not a single lie in what he had told the man, just a lot of hope for the slowly budding "relationship". Francis didn't even put that in the reporter's mind because he thought that they were _already_ seeing each other. _Who thought that an innocent kiss would be so much fun._

_

* * *

_

"Alfred!" he yelled storming into his room. The American mumbled hiding more into the covers. Arthur moved over to the bed and yanked off all the blankets finally gaining Alfred's attention.

"What is it?" he asked groggily as he sat up. Alfred didn't expect to get a paper shoved in his face. He flailed taking the paper to look at it seeing the scene from last night. His eyes scanned the headline already knowing how _hard_ this one was going to be.

_~Rock Star Finds Love in the Kitchen_

_This is not going to be easy at all._ Alfred had the paper stolen from him as he grabbed his glasses from the side table. He was trying to think of a way to approach this.

Arthur had actually begun to read the article trying to think of_ how_ anyone could believe that he was actually seeing a Parisian. He was an Englishman who despised the French over anything else. His eyes were quickly scanning and reading more lies than truths in the article but that was something else he had become accustomed to dealing with.

_~His love for this man must be great if he had always secretly visited while in disguise._

_Where did he get the idea of _love_?_

_~Francis Bonnefoy had apparently never liked Rock until he accidentally ran into Arthur one day. "He was so cute, even when he was yelling at me." stated Francis._

_That frog actually talked to him?_ Arthur's hands gripped the paper tighter nearly ripping it.

~_"I wouldn't have known it was him if it wasn't for the eyes." Francis explained. "They always remind me of a forest and how free his spirit is. I was overwhelmed seeing that he had decided to visit me."_

Arthur couldn't read it anymore pretty much knowing by now the hole was dug and it was going to be hard to get out of it. His brain however couldn't stop repeating about what he had said about his eyes. He even remembered how he had reacted when he first saw his face. Feeling his face heat up he accidentally tore the paper bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Arthur, you know this will take a little longer to get rid of this rumor right?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded figuring just that as he looked at the picture seeing as he happened to rip around it keeping it intact. He growled and quickly crumpled it up tossing it far away from him. "What _did_ the article say?" asked Alfred seeing as it must've been something bad and he didn't really want to try to open the paper again.

"They asked the _frog_ questions and he made it sound like we're seeing each other!" exclaimed Arthur. "Everyone's going to believe it too thanks to that bloody wanker!" Alfred had already come up with a few ideas of what they could do but no matter what he did, it was going to be difficult.

* * *

Francis was happy that this was his day off because he could go looking for Arthur. He never worried about the kitchen when he wasn't there because when off, he focused on only having fun. Even if having fun meant picking on a certain Brit. He couldn't stop thinking of the smaller man and hoped he would run into him again. There was one thing new though today that bugged him to no end. That reporter from last night had taken it upon himself and began stalking him. He sighed and looked behind him knowing he was there but not seeing him. _Why must he follow me?_

* * *

"Arthur it's not a good idea to go out." pointed out Alfred being put on hold so he could talk to the owner of the newspaper.

"I need a new hat!" he snapped throwing a sweatshirt on so he could use the hood for a replacement right now.

"That's not a…" Alfred tried before the noise of a door being slammed halted his words. _Don't let him do anything stupid._

_

* * *

_

Francis knew this town pretty well by now so all he had to do was wait for a perfect ally or side street to dodge in. He figured it was the guy from last night and he didn't need him interrupting again. _Ah…_ His smile returned to his face seeing the alleyway he could use to lose him. He walked into a group of people before dodging quickly into the alley. Francis continued quickly down until halfway before looking back. It seemed his trick had worked because no one seemed to be following him anymore. _Super, now I have to try to find mon petit lapin._

* * *

Arthur was taking a lot of back ways to avoid large groups of people. He would probably also look quite odd with his hood up even though it was cloudy out. _Usual dreary weather._ His head was down knowing the way so well he didn't have to look up but when he turned the corner there was an unexpected wall. He was expecting to hit the ground but instead was caught by a pair of arms.

Francis couldn't believe his luck. He thought that he had just run into another citizen but instead it was Arthur. When he caught him his hood fell back revealing his golden hair and unmistakable eyebrows. "Bonjour mon petit lapin." he smiled widely still holding the Brit from his fall.

The Englishman instantly recognized the smug, cheerful, French accent. His eyes snapped open pushing at the other man. "Let go you bloody wanker!" he growled not even going to care if he would just fall to the ground if he did listen to his demand.

"Don't be so angry mon chérie~." he said pulling him to an upright position but never letting him go so their bodies were still in close proximity. Arthur growled and continued to try to put more space between each other. "I still believe that you shouldn't hide that lovely hair of yours but at least you're not hiding those beautiful eyes you have." whispered Francis near his ear. He put the hat on his head smiling as he felt the other man shiver.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" he yelled at him pushing as hard as he could finding the other man was a lot stronger than he appeared. His face also felt warm to him but of course he would be blushing since he was being held by a man that is embarrassing as all hell.

"Non." answered Francis smirking the whole time at his futile attempts to get free. "I think that since I have returned your hat…" he started tapping the Englishman's head catching him off guard for a second. "…I believe you owe me a favor now."

Arthur was dumbstruck as he listened to the other's reasoning. He owed him nothing! He was the one who stole his hat! _How dare he?_ His glare darkened more and he punched the Parisian right in the jaw. Francis let go holding his jaw and was shocked that he would do that. "I don't owe you anything you frog!" he yelled clenching his fists tightly.

_So feisty and I haven't even done anything particularly bad yet._ Francis smiled anyway after working his jaw for a few seconds. "At least let me escort you non?" he asked hoping he wouldn't say no because he was just so interesting to him.

"Hell no! You probably have people waiting around the corner or something getting more pictures!" he accused pointing at the man.

"I would never do that." he stated shaking his head. "I am not that low because when I like someone I don't like people interrupting me." France explained.

"Sounds more selfish than helping." stated Arthur as his eyes narrowed.

"Non, non, non, I am not selfish I just want to get to know you~!" Francis smiled seeing he was finally getting somewhere since he was no longer yelling. Arthur was really at a loss of what to say. In a way he did owe him since it was his sudden outrage that left him with no hat. He also did _seem_ sincere about not going wanting someone to… interrupt him even though that made him worry by what he meant by that. "So, is it alright if I escort you back?"

Arthur sighed not really knowing what to do but maybe having someone walk with him won't make him so noticeable by other people. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "…..Fine, but you better not get me in fucking trouble frog." he snapped turning around not even waiting for him.

Francis smiled and caught up rather quickly walking now beside the Brit. "Merci mon chérie~." he smiled looking at him. Arthur refused to look at him focusing on just getting back to the hotel as fast as possible. There was no way he was going to be near the Frenchman longer than needed. "So you are a rock star?" he asked not wanting him to be quiet.

"Yes."

Francis blinked wondering if he'd get a longer explanation but after a few minutes it seemed that was all he was willing to say for the question. "When is your next concert?" he asked watching as they turned down another alleyway. _Even if I did know where he was I still would've been lucky to catch him._

"None of your business!" Arthur snapped.

"I can find out even if you don't tell me." he pointed out. Arthur bit the inside of his cheek not believing what this man was going through just to stay with him. "Ah, so are we going out into the street now?"

"Yeah, so stop following me now." demanded Arthur not wanting him to know which hotel he stayed in.

"Non." Francis said wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him back a bit. "I still want to escort you."

"Get the fuck off!" he yelled at him squirming to get out of his grip.

"Mon chérie calm down." he snickered a bit.

Arthur continued to struggle even as he felt his feet leave the ground. "What the hell?" he snapped as Francis carried him into the street.

"I could always carry you bridal style." he winked at him. "Now which hotel are you staying at?" he asked looking around amazed at the quality of hotels that were here. They of course were still nothing really as what could be in Paris but was still beautiful in its own way.

"Frog! Put. Me. D…" Arthur started before he was cut off by a squeal of joy. _How?_ He was let go as a group of girls came running up to him and he quickly dodged them running away.

Francis was pouting because this was ridiculous. How was he supposed to be spend time with the Brit if everyone kept interrupting? He could still hear the cries of joy from the girls as he turned to walk away knowing he wouldn't enter a building until he lost them so now it was a lost cause but he now knew where to possibly find him.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I had a weekend off and went back home for the weekend. If you ever came back from college the first week, your parents plan a lot of shit for you to do over that small weekend. o_e I was very busy and barely squeezed in some friend time. I'm happy you guys are very patient however~! Reviews are still appreciated~!


	4. Rumor

Rumor

Arthur was in the kitchen area with an enormous headache. _How did they even know?_ It wasn't like he wore the same clothes for his disguise. He took a sip of the tea feeling calmer now. Alfred could still be heard talking with someone to help his situation. _What was different than before?_ He was in a new set of clothing, had his hat hiding his hair, and was being carried by Francis. _Wait, Francis._ That's when it clicked. The only reason he was found out was because of Francis near him. He growled and made his way to his cell phone.

* * *

Francis got back to his apartment wondering if Arthur was okay. _I guess I just have to go to one of his concerts._ He went into his kitchen to cook him a lunch. It was annoying how fans had to ruin the moment that he had gotten and wondered how they knew. His phone rang making him wonder who was calling because he meant to spend the whole day with Arthur. "Bonjour?" he answered.

"Don't bloody talk in that language!" growled Arthur acting merely on impulse calling the Frenchman.

"I would recognize that angry voice anywhere." teased Francis smiling widely at the fact the Brit had called him.

"Shut the hell up wanker! It's your fault for those girls finding me!" he accused.

"There is no reason to yell."

"You bloody git! Ever since last night you've been a headache!"

"How have I been a headache?" Francis asked very intrigued now.

"You gave them that picture! You had a group of fans follow me today! And you won't get out of my head!" he admitted.

"Oh, so I have been in your thoughts mon chérie~?" he asked smirking now.

"No I mean…" Arthur glared at the phone before quickly hanging up. _I don't like him! He's annoying!_

Francis smirked wider at hearing the dial tone now for sure going to go to Arthur's next concert.

* * *

Arthur was surprised Francis hadn't tried anything since his phone call. For some reason though he actually wondered if the frog got hurt some way. _With his flirting style I wouldn't doubt it one bit._ He pushed the Frenchman aside again clearing his thoughts so he could get ready for the concert.

Alfred had gotten nowhere to get them to print or say something other than the fact that Arthur was in a relationship with Francis. He hung up sighing not believing that even after three days he still wasn't having any luck. _The only way that's left is to get Francis and him to tell the truth._ Arthur would never go for that though because he seemed quite content that Francis hadn't tried calling him again.

* * *

Francis had gotten to the concert early so he could stand in the front area though he wasn't going to stay for long. _Now, where is mon chérie?_ He smiled widely surprised at how many people were already here. So far he wasn't recognized as the guy in the picture so that was a great plus. He was able to get close to the front with a few winks, smiles, and flirts. Francis guessed it was going to start soon because everyone was getting anxious and louder. Finally finding the door he suspected to be the one that lead backstage, he walked over to it but was stopped by a guard.

"No admittance." he warned.

"Aw, but I am here to see mon petit lapin Arthur." he smiled warmly at the guard getting no reaction. Francis pouted wondering what he would have to do to be able to get back there.

The door opened, "Hey Law…" Alferd was going to walk out and listen like normal but was stopped dead as he saw Francis. "Francis Bonnefoy?" he asked wanting to make sure it was him.

"Bonjour Alfred~!" he said recognizing the American right away.

"Perfect!" Alfred smiled widely pulling the Frenchman through the door. Francis followed the man wondering what had happened. "Since you're here it's going to make things so much easier."

"Oui?" he asked becoming confused at what the other man was meaning.

"Since you're here, we'll just watch him from here." Francis gave up on understanding on what was going on and saw Arthur. He was tempted to yell but held it in seeing him move onto the stage. They moved closer to the edge of the stage as everyone cheered at the Brit. Francis paid close attention surprised the outfit he was wearing looked great on him. Then again he would also get why he wouldn't want to wear it in public. He wouldn't' mind seeing it worn in the bedroom as well… His thought process was cut off as he began to hear him sing. _It sounds… velvety, soft, and it's definitely addicting._ He knew his voice sounded different than others while talking but singing... it was magnificent.

Francis applauded as well along with Alfred and the crowd as Arthur walked off the stage. He moved to get ready to hug the Brit but was pulled aside. "Alfred?" he asked looking back at him.

"Let him get changed and then we'll go visit with him." he explained motioning for him to follow even though he wanted to watch the Englishman change.

"So mon cher~, why are you being nice to me?" Francis asked looking around seeing how quickly people worked.

"We need to get rid of the relationship rumor." Alfred answered going into a room to talk to the building owner to complete the financial agreement.

Francis wasn't going to wait and began to head back the way he came. He wanted to congratulate and try to change Arthur's view toward the rumor to make it true. He seemed to really like the Brit and wouldn't like to let him go that easily. The people who worked here didn't even care as he walked around trying to find Arthur's room. Finally seeing the door he smiled widely and knocked.

Arthur turned around not exactly knowing who it was because Alfred usually took longer. "Yes?" he asked watching the door opened and he instantly regretted answering it.

"Bonjour mon petit lapin." smiled Francis walking inside.

"Why the bloody hell are you here?" he snapped.

"I came to see your concert and you are a great singer and musician." he explained instantly complimenting him.

"Get the hell out frog." he demanded getting up to push him out if needed.

Francis grabbed one hand and wrapping his other arm around his waist to pull him close making it look like they were about to dance. "Aw mon chérie, since you know how to sing and create music, you _must_ know how to dance." he winked at him smiling widely.

Arthur growled a bit pushing at the Frenchman. "Bloody hell, let go!" he demanded surprised at the grip he had. He didn't look like he'd be that strong and it doesn't help he looks so girly with his long hair. _Stupid, perverted, girly frog!_

"Now we shall try to dance." Francis smiled beginning to move forcing Arthur to follow so he didn't fall into the Parisian. _He's so cute when he's flustered._ Arthur couldn't help but blush thanks to the embarrassment of being dragged around his dressing room. He kept trying to push at him to get away but the grip around his waist only tightened making him blush a darker red.

"Let go!" he yelled finally deciding on kicking him right in the shin. That got him to let go and back up. "Stupid frog." he growled. "If you wouldn't have kissed me…"

"It was just an innocent peck on the cheek." stated Francis.

"I don't care!" argued Arthur. "It was a kiss whether you want to admit it or not!"

"That was not a kiss." Francis smiled suddenly seeing the perfect opportunity.

"It _was_ you stubborn wanker!" Arthur yelled before he found Francis just inches from his face. He felt his face heat up and before he could hit the man to make him back up, his lips were captured by the others. His body froze up as the small light kiss continued and for some reason he could actually feel his body wanting to react. He retaliated then and pushed at him glaring. "What the hell?"

"That was a kiss mon chérie~." he smiled loving how he got him, if possible, to become a darker red than ever before.

"I know what a kiss is and I sure as hell didn't want one from you!" he spat walking behind him to push him out the door. _Why can't I stop blushing though?_ Arthur tried to continue pushing him out the door but found the frog had somehow stopped him. "What are you doing? Just leave!"

"I want to make a proposition." stated Francis easily moving from in front of him to his side. Arthur blinked and glared at him crossing his arms. "Give me three dates, if you still don't like me then, I promise I will leave you alone." he smiled knowing he was going to win anyway.

Arthur didn't really like the look that he gave him because it told him he had full confidence that he would win. His eyes narrowed instantly at the thought knowing a Frenchman would never beat an Englishman. "Three dates?" he asked making sure that was the only catch.

"One condition, they're full day dates." Francis smirked slowly seeing the change in the Brit. He could definitely tell he was more than a little peeved by the notion that he would have to spend the whole day with him.

"I will not spend the whole day with you because then we would never get away from the paparazzi!" Arthur stated crossing his arms.

"Well then how can we solve this little problem?" asked Francis seeing he pretty much had him ready to say yes.

"You need a disguise as well." he explained figuring he would never be able to agree or pull it off so he thought he could get out of it.

"Just a disguise?" Francis asked not believing that was his only condition. So during the dates he pretty much had full reign to do whatever he pleased or wanted.

"Yes if it's too much then…" he started before he was interrupted by Francis.

"Non, so when should we start?" Francis smiled widely wrapping his arms around him pulling him close again. "The sooner the better because I can't stop thinking about mon petit lapin." he said grasping his chin lightly.

Arthur's brain process seemed to shut down at the question and his actions. He was jerked back to reality though by his door opening, "Hey Arthur have you…" Alfred had walked in with a few reporters to clear up the situation but didn't realize that by doing so, the situation would only get worse. Instantly they took pictures and left before Arthur could even get out of Francis's grasp.

"Alfred~! You'd never believe it! Mon chérie has agreed to go on a few dates with moi." he stated going over to the American so he wasn't attacked by the furious Brit.

"You… you… WANKER!" shouted Arthur tackling Francis to the ground again ready to rip his throat out but was pried off once again by Alfred so the other man could leave with a wink. He couldn't stop his blush that he knew was from embarrassment. _They have pictures now of us looking like we were about to kiss on the lips now! I didn't want…_ Arthur shook his head never wanting to finish the sentence, not even in his mind.

"Arthur? Do you have any idea now how hard it will be to keep the press quiet!" exclaimed Alfred not believing at what just happened. He was just happy that the reporters took off, because they knew about Arthur's anger, before they could hear Francis explaining about their dates. "I thought you weren't going out with him."

"I'm not!" snapped Arthur. "He, well… It's a bet, if we go on three dates and I still don't like him he will be out of my life." he explained hoping Alfred would take it as a good explanation.

"Fine Arthur, but I'm not going to help with the press until those three dates are up because if they catch you, all my work would've gone to waste. So until your bet is done, I will not be helping with this problem." Alfred said crossing his arms.

Arthur sighed figuring he would say that because it was tough to be a manager of a problematic celebrity and he was beginning to turn into one. "Got it." he said nodding. _And it's all _his_ fault! Fucking frog!_

* * *

Yay another chapter is up and I procrastinated on it because I had to get a one-shot done for Austria's birthday yesterday. But here it is, I hope you like it and reviews are still appreciated~!


	5. Date One

Date One

Francis had saved Arthur's number the last time he called so he would be able to talk to him again. _Three days alone with mon chérie~._ He smiled humming a little tune as he looked through his closet. He's always had a bad habit of picking more expensive and showy clothing but he needed something that wasn't him this time. Well until he could buy new clothes that is. His cell phone went off and he perked up more seeing Arthur had gotten his text.

_From: Lapin_

_-Where?_

_From: Frog_

_-How about the park non?_

_From: Lapin_

_-Why somewhere with so many people?_

_From: Frog_

_-I am positive that you won't notice me. ;)_

Arthur nearly threw his phone but he held back seeing he got another text.

_From: Frog_

_-See you at 10~!_

He glared at his phone and looked at the clock seeing it wasn't even an hour away. _Damn frog too happy about this…_ Arthur got up reluctantly and went to get his disguise on.

* * *

_I bet I can still notice him._ Arthur decided to sit on a bench near the entrance of the park so he could see everyone. _Why am I even here?_ He didn't get why he took up this bet but he needed a way to get rid of the Parisian. Someone else sat beside him but he noticed it was only a woman. Surprisingly the Englishwoman was dressed in a very nice dress suit. She surprisingly didn't have very defined curves and when he looked at the face he realized what a huge mistake he had just made.

"See, I said you wouldn't recognize me mon chérie~." smiled Francis with his hair pulled back and wearing a hat. Arthur knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it because if it wasn't for his face he _would_ for certain be a woman. "You look so cute mon petit lapin."

"Bloody hell! You look like a fucking woman!" he said raising his voice.

"Oui that was the plan." Francis smiled. He didn't wear anything that screamed he was a woman but he knew how to pick clothes. This was actually just a really nice suit that hugged his body.

"It looks weird so don't wear it again." demanded Arthur looking away cursing his face for blushing still.

"But it looks like you like it~." he teased but luckily still had a couple things he could throw together. "I will though since you asked in the nicest way possible." Francis smirked.

Arthur glared at him wondering what they were doing here. "So are you just going to keep picking on me or are we doing something?" he asked slightly peeved.

"We're going on a walk." stated Francis getting up and grabbing his hand.

"Let go wanker!" he retaliated pulling at his hand.

"Mon chérie, this is a date." Francis winked beginning to pull him along. Arthur growled continuing to get his hand free but soon stopped seeing the stares. He frowned and walked up beside him. "Finally decided to join me mon petit lapin?"

"Shut the bloody hell up." Arthur growled never looking at him.

"What got you into music?" Francis asked ignoring the comment and squeezed his hand.

"…..Why do you want to know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

_That is so cute._ Usually Francis wouldn't talk to an Englishman but there was just something about him. "I want to know more about you."

Arthur didn't get what Francis was trying to do but sighed. "I've always loved to play the guitar and have had a knack at writing songs." he explained.

"Oui, I can tell. I've gone ahead and listened to more of your songs. They all have meaning and give off strong emotions." he complimented once again loving at how he would blush.

"Wa… you, actually listened to my other work?" Arthur asked a little caught off guard. Yes he's been told he's a great artist but he never really would've expected a frog to listen to his music and actually comment him still.

"Oui, I find you very interesting so of course I would like to get to know you better." Francis smiled. The Frenchman was about to ask a question when he saw his date head off the path. He blinked following him wondering where he was going.

Arthur was surprised that he could still see the path he had created when he was young. His mother would be driven crazy by him and his outings. He would usually go out to this park and stay here for the whole day. The Englishman walked into the small clearing smiling a bit. _It looks exactly the same._

Francis followed him and looked around seeing Arthur walking. His smile grew already knowing that he was remembering a memory. He could tell that he was more relaxed here and his eyebrows actually unknitted making him more beautiful. _He looks at home._

"I would get into a lot of trouble being here." he stated looking around remembering even how the rabbits seemed to take a liking to him. Francis looked back at him listening to his every word. Arthur continued to walk a bit before looking back at Francis seeing him smile widely. He blushed realizing he had said it out loud, "An… anyway, did you have something planned for lunch?" he asked changing the subject off him.

Francis nodded reaching out to grab his hand again. "Oui, we can even eat here if you'd like." he smiled.

"You cooked?" he asked as he was taken away to go back to Francis's car.

"I know you liked my cooking so why not?" he stated reaching into the trunk for a cooler and basket. Arthur kept his mouth shut as they walked back surprised he didn't have to lead the way. Francis sat down on the log and began to hand Arthur some food. "Bon a petit!" he announced.

"Thanks…" Arthur mumbled sitting a little farther from the Parisian and took a bite. Once again the food seemed to melt on his tongue and his brain was overpowered by several different flavors at once. He tried not to let it show on his face at how well it tasted.

"How is it mon chérie~?" Francis asked still smiling widely as if he already knew. Arthur glared at him taking another bite looking away. There was no way in hell he was going to give him the satisfaction that his cooking was fantastic. He hated how he could cook and everyone was always afraid to eat what he cooked. "You don't show much emotion do you mon petit lapin?" he asked.

"What? Of course I show emotion!" he snapped at him glaring a bit nearly done with his first plate already. Alfred could cook but Francis was taught to cook well so it was disadvantageous to him to try to hide the fact he liked it.

"You only show anger." he pointed out.

Arthur looked at him confused as to why he would care because it isn't like he liked him so of course he would show anger to him. "I don't need to show any other emotion to you."

Francis pouted a bit seeing how stubborn he was. "Aw, but I took all that time to prepare a meal I thought for sure you'd like." he sighed softly looking put down.

The Brit blinked not believing that he was seeing him nearly break down in front of him. He couldn't help but feel that it was only a ploy to get a reaction out of him but for some reason he felt kind of bad. "I don't care how long it took you but…" he looked back at him actually seeing hurt in the eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with him? What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Arthur sighed, "It tastes great though."

The Frenchman brightened instantly bringing the Englishman into a tight hug. "I'm glad you liked it!" he exclaimed.

Arthur growled figuring that it was all an act but he fell for it anyway! _What the hell came over me?_ He pulled away from him glaring. "What else do you have to eat _frog?_" he spat.

"Ah, we have…" he said going to the picnic basket getting out a bottle of wine.

Arthur instantly snorted but then saw he took out rum. He couldn't help but smile a bit seeing that. _It's like he knew…_ The Brit glared at him, "Have you been fucking stalking me?"

Francis looked at him as he was taking out a couple pieces of cake. "Non… Why would that come up?" he asked a little confused.

"You brought rum." he pointed out.

"Oui, I actually like the taste and I decided to bring some since you apparently don't like wine." he winked at him saying that he remembered the night they met very well. Arthur blushed knowing he pretty much remembered it just as well. "But you do like it then?" Francis asked smiling wider happy he was able to find something on his own about the Englishman.

"Yes I bloody fucking like it git." he glared taking the bottle to pour himself a glass. Arthur even had a feeling that the cake was going to be superb as well.

Francis took a bite out of his cake tasting it. "I think I did well for the first time with this recipe." he stated.

Arthur blinked taking a bite and for some reason it was even better than the entre. He couldn't even help as a small moan escaped his mouth. It was delicious beyond reckoning. "What do you mean it was the first time?" he asked perplexed.

The Parisian was beaming with joy to see Arthur's reaction smiling widely. "Oui, it was my first time but I got it from a friend who stole it from his boyfriend for me."

"You stole this?" he asked warily.

"Non, my friend did." he smiled widely.

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued eating it actually liking the way the day was going so far. He knew he was a complete pervert but at least he wasn't trying to get into his pants or kiss him. _It's kind of weird not being molested by him…_ His eyes narrowed wishing to set the ground in front of him ablaze. _I don't _want_ him to be molesting me dammit!_

"Arthur?" Francis asked again lightly putting his hand on his shoulder wondering if something was wrong.

His head snapped back to Francis seeing the worry making him lose some of his glare. "What?" he snapped.

"Aw, so you're back to reality now." he smiled at him.

"Shut the bloody hell up frog."

* * *

Arthur was happy he didn't drink more than one glass of the rum that Francis brought along with because apparently he had a club planned for the night. "Why are we going to a club?" he asked raising an eyebrow seeing the club come into view.

"Do you not know how to dance?" Francis asked smiling a bit wider figuring he should know how to dance thanks to his career.

"Of course I know how to dance!" growled Arthur crossing his arms.

Francis chuckled as he pulled up and got out. He couldn't open the door for Arthur since he was out of the car by the time he reached the door. The Frenchman handed him the valet his keys and walked up toward the door. Arthur was a little surprised that a regular person like Francis could ignore the line. They walked up to the doorman who glared at them. "Names." he demanded.

"Bonnefoy~." Francis replied softly to the man.

The guard barely caught the name but looked down checking it off. He then let them inside the club. "How did a frog like yourself get on the list?" Arthur asked right away as they walked to the bar.

"A friend owns the place~." he smiled looking around for said friend.

"Well who could i…" he was cut off by a rather childish sound voice.

"Francis you have shown up again da?" asked a rather tall man behind Arhtur.

* * *

Yay another chapter for you guys~! I'm thinking about having some characters join in so this can last longer and obviously the dates will be very long. Reviews are still greatly appreciated.


	6. Club

Club

Francis turned around brightening up. "Bonjour Ivan~." he walked over giving the other man a hug. Arthur was surprised that Ivan didn't give one back.

"Da and I see you have a new… friend." pointed out Ivan smiling a little menacingly to the Brit.

"Oui, we are on a date right now." stated Francis.

"You did not take him to your place?" he asked innocently as the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Ivan…" Francis tried explaining before he was cut off.

"I would never go to this _frog's_ place." Arthur spat crossing his arms and glaring at Ivan.

Ivan looked the smaller man over surprised at his anger but it also made his smile grow. "You are a feisty one da?"

Arthur growled at him, "Of course I'm a little angry I've been with this wine bastard all day!"

Ivan chuckled patting his head, "I like you."

"Arthur, why don't you get a drink? I have to talk to Ivan real quickly." Francis smiled happy to see them getting along. The Englishman was more than happier to comply too the suggestion and left his side quickly. "Ivan, my friend can't hold his liquor that well and I have no clue where he lives." started explaining Francis.

Ivan looked at him amazed how the Frenchman hadn't bedded/left this man yet. "Da?" he asked confused. He knew people could change because he was trying to still change himself as well.

"I need you to add a name on the list for the night. So he could come pick him up and get him home safely." Francis stated looking up at him.

"Why should I help you?" Ivan asked.

"Sir, I believe we have to cut you off." explained the bartender refusing to give Arthur another drink.

"I've, only had, seven…" slurred Arthur glaring at the man.

"Apparently you can't hold you liquor."

"Yes I can!" An arm snaked its way around his waist. "Get the bloody hell off!" he snapped.

"Mon petit lapin you've drank so much already?" asked Francis teasing him a bit.

"And where the fuck were you frog!"

"Talking to Ivan but now…" Francis grabbed the glass the bartender handed him and took a drink. "I am yours again~." he smiled widely. He couldn't believe that he could get any cuter until he saw the permanent pink flush on his cheeks and the way he looked angry yet pitiful made him even more adorable than before.

Arthur rolled his eyes wanting more to drink but the bartender still refused. "Bloody wanker." he mumbled resting his head on the table.

"How about a dance now mon chéri~?" asked Francis grabbing his hand lightly.

"No." was the muffled reply.

"S'il vous plait Arthur?" pleaded Francis lightly squeezing his hand. Arthur growled moving to get up and nearly fell if it wasn't for the Frenchman to catch him. "Merci~." He helped him stand up and lead him to the dance floor.

_This probably isn't the greatest idea._ Arthur began to dance by himself trying to keep with the beat.

Francis chuckled seeing him trying to dance while drunk. _I will have to ask when he's sober._ He grabbed Arthur's hands to help him move with the music. Arthur didn't mind that much and followed Francis's lead. The Parisian smiled widely pulling him close having the Englishman lean into him.

Arthur wasn't feeling too great and thanked the queen a slow song came up next. He however forgot he was dancing with Francis until he felt a hand wrap around his waist. His eyes snapped open as the scent of the cologne finally reached his senses. _What the hell am I doing?_ He began trying to pull away getting a tighter grip. "Let… go." he demanded feeling his head swim.

"Non, it is nice to dance with you." Francis smiled but then saw the problem eminent on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle as he lead him quickly to the bathroom. Arthur entered the first available stall and began to take care of business. Francis wasn't even put down that they would have to end the date early because he learned so much today. He flipped open 'his' phone, well Arthur's, and called Alfred.

"Hello Artie!" greeted the usual loud mouthed American.

"Állo Alfred~." Francis greeted back and moved farther away from Arthur's stall.

"Francis? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"Non, everything is fine. He just got a little drunk is all." he explained.

"That isn't a good sign…" mumbled Alfred knowing his temper was shorter and worse while intoxicated. "Where are you guys?" he asked needing to get there quickly.

"At the 'Red Sunflower' club." answered Francis hearing Arthur was almost done.

"Wait a second, doesn't that commie run that place?" Alfred asked.

"Commie? Alfred I assure you he is no…"

"I'm not going! _You_ can bring him home." yelled Alfred.

Francis wondered how Arthur wasn't deaf yet with his line of work _and_ Alfred's voice. "I believe that if I took him home it would create more problems."

Alfred knew he had a point. So he'd have to go to a commie run building, nothing bad would happen. "Fine, I'm coming, shouldn't be too long."

"Oh, and Alfred, Ivan is not a commie." Francis pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" Alfred exclaimed before hanging up.

Arthur walked out of the stall patting his pants to find his phone before glaring at Francis. "Phone… now!" he growled.

"Oui, I was just calling Alfred to come get you~." Francis explained handing the phone back.

"I need another drink." mumbled Arthur leaving the bathroom. Francis shook his head and followed. He grabbed the Brit before he could get to the bar and took him to a booth. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"You need to take a break." Francis chuckled sitting down and pulling him into his lap. Arthur surprisingly didn't deny it but leaned onto the table so he wasn't close to the Frenchman's face. _He looks so adorable._ He lightly ran his fingers through the messy blonde hair humming a bit.

"Bloody frog…" mumbled Arthur shaking his head to make him stop.

"You complain too much mon chéri~." smiled Francis shaking his head. He waited a few seconds before leaning over to see that he had fallen asleep.

Alfred pulled up grumbling the whole time about how that if the commie were to try anything he'd give him one hell of a falcon punch. He walked up to the door bypassing the line but then it occurred to him, he probably wasn't on the list. There was no way he was waiting in _that_ line anyway. _How can this club be so popular? Don't they know who runs it?_ He shrugged it off anyway and walked up to the doorman.

"Name." the doorman grunted glaring at him a little.

"Jones?" he asked a little uncertain now but he was strong enough so there was no way that a guy that looked really big, he didn't like the word 'fat', could even take him down.

The doorman looked over the list and saw the name but for some reason he needed clearance from the boss. "Wait." he stated before walking into the club. Alfred crossed his arms and huffed wondering what the hell was wrong. It looked like his name was on the list, how he didn't know for sure but it was.

Just as he was about to just go into the building the doorman plus one other man came out. This man however was large, but not in the stomach, tall, he was taller than him. Well maybe not really taller than him but was still tall. His hair was platinum blonde, light violet eyes, and a really, really, creepy smile. "Privet, you must be Alfred da?" asked the man smiling at him.

"Yeah…?" Alfred answered a little confused as to what was going on. Francis said that he would be able to get in well he didn't exactly say that because he hung up before he could really be told what to do. "Is there something wrong?" he asked feeling the area around him get colder. _His stare is so creepy. It almost looks childish._ Alfred couldn't help but shiver hating the cold a lot since he was young.

"Nyet, your friends are inside, I was just told to make sure it was you da." Ivan smiled warmly at him. He couldn't help but notice that this boy looked a lot like Francis. His hair was a blonde and his eyes were the same shade of blue. The thing that made them different was that Alfred's hair was shorter and had a random flyaway hair. He kind of wanted to touch it and it made him want to giggle. His eyes, those were definitely a completely different story than Francis's. They were warm, friendly, and they even seemed to hold the sky in them. For some reason imagining his hair and his eyes made him think of the field of sunflowers he always wanted to have for his own.

"Where are they then? Does that mean I can go in?" Alfred asked crossing his arms becoming irritated with this man.

"Da, my name is Ivan Braginski." he smiled holding out his hand for the American to shake. Ivan than saw a change happen with Alfred, he was angry and glaring. The only thing was, even with him glaring, he still thought the eyes held compassion.

"You're the fucking commie!" yelled Alfred.

"Commie?" Ivan asked tilting his head a bit becoming confused. "I am not a commie I have lived in England for quite some time now."

"Commie bastard what did you do to my friends!" he accused pointing a finger at him. The doorman knew Ivan didn't like to be called that because his country wasn't a communist country anymore and he wasn't even born during that time. He was ready to hold back his boss but instead his boss… giggled. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" Alfred shouted at him.

Ivan couldn't help but giggle again, "You are funny da?" He couldn't help but find this man entertaining instead of annoying. He didn't call him a commie this time so that was a plus but he had a feeling this man was a little slow so he would give him a chance. "I am not a communist and neither is my country anymore. However, your friends are right inside sitting in a booth if you would like to go join them." he smiled.

Alfred blinked wondering why he wasn't fighting back. Usually when he opened his mouth like he did he'd end up in a fight. "Uh, yeah, thanks Ivan…" he said a thrown off completely by the other's attitude. He was ready to fight because this man looked like he could hold himself in a battle very well.

The Russian smiled and motioned for him to follow taking him to the booth. "Da, Alfred has arrived." he announced smiling widely.

"Merci Ivan~." Francis thanked watching the Russian quickly leave but he didn't seem as creepy as he usually did. He saw Alfred right behind him and smiled, "See, mon petit lapin is safe and sound."

Arthur was still passed out on the table and sitting on Francis's lap. "Thanks." Alfred said grabbing the Brit and throwing him over his shoulder. The Englishman didn't even move or stir at all. "So, when is your guys' next date going to be?" he asked so he knew when to anticipate probably another phone call like this one.

"I am hoping it can be tomorrow, but I'd have to check my schedule at work." Francis answered standing up and stretching a bit. "This is the first date in a long time that I didn't take someone home, it feels quite nice." he smiled.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at that, "Yeah, thanks for that though I'd have one hell of a headache tomorrow." He began to leave but then turned around, "Oh, by the way, what is up with that Ivan guy?"

* * *

Not much to say other than I like having time over the weekend to work on fanfiction because it always seems to come so much faster and easier when I don't have to worry about my next class or homework. Well I have homework but it's halfway done anyway. I hoped you enjoyed it and reviews are greatly appreciated~!


	7. Information

Information

Arthur woke up the next morning groaning from pain. It hurt to move his head but at least the blinds were shut. Then again Alfred always made sure that Arthur wouldn't wake up with more complaints than needed. He reached over feeling the familiar pills and took them drinking the water. _I need to stop drinking…_ That thought would never come to fruition and even when Alfred heard him say that line the first time. He didn't even believe it either even though they just met. Arthur heard his phone vibrate and looked at it.

_From: Frog_

_-Mon chéri~, I have work tonight so have a wonderful day off and try not to think about me too much. ;)_

Arthur growled throwing his phone and lying back down. '_I listened to more of your songs.'_ He rolled over onto his side slowly feeling the pills kick in. _Maybe I should look into _his_ history to get him back…_

_

* * *

_

_'Ivan?' "Yeah, the commie freak." Alfred nodded. 'He isn't a commie Alfred he's just another citizen running a business.' Francis sighed turning to leave. "Why is he childish?" Alfred asked quickly at least wanting one answer from the Frenchman. 'Ah, so you noticed it as well?' Francis asked perking up a bit. 'He's still learning.'_

_How the fuck does that even answer my question?_ Alfred didn't even get why it kept bugging him either. Who cares if some creepy ass Russian looked childish? He flailed knocking over his Coke and winced at the sound wondering if he'd get yelled at since he didn't know if Arthur was awake. Hearing nothing he quickly cleaned up the mess.

Arthur decided to get up at the sound of breaking glass. _Alfred must've been drinking Coke and something is obviously bugging him._ He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. "'Ello Alfred…" he yawned.

Alfred jumped turning around to see Arthur. "Shit, don't _do_ that man." he said throwing away the glass.

"It isn't like I _meant_ to scare you…" mumbled Arthur beginning to make tea. His movements were still slow because the medication hadn't fully kicked in yet.

"Why are you up anyway?" Alfred asked hoping it wasn't him who woke him up.

"One, pain and two might as well get up." Arthur answered heading out to get the paper. He stopped when his hand reached the door a little afraid to look at the paper. His expectation was that somehow miraculously, they got a picture, no dozens from the day before. _There's no way. Even with Francis's flirting antics they shouldn't have known._ He shook his head and opened it instead seeing a bouquet of roses with a note. His eyes scanned the hallway and quickly picked up the roses and paper. As he studied the roses, bringing them inside, he noticed that somehow all of them looked very identical. They were also the perfect shade of red and fully bloomed to create the perfect bouquet. He reached for the card and opened it.

_'Sorry mon petit lapin, but I do hope these roses make up for my absence in the next few days. I hope you don't get too lonely~! ;)_

Arthur frowned tossing the card into the trash. He about threw away the roses in his slight temper tantrum since they were from the _frog_ but his love for the flower held him back. The Brit sighed and went to go put them into a vase. _Damn wine bastard._

Alfred went back to his room still trying to find out about Ivan. _I'm only doing this to see if it'd be a good place for a gig, that's all, nothing else._ He repeated that over and over in his mind but for some reason it wasn't feeling anymore true. The American sighed leaning back in his chair. His thoughts went back to when he met Ivan. It looked like he recognized me but then it looked like he wasn't there. _I don't get him! He didn't even throw a punch even though I was picking on him!_ He gritted his teeth and got up to go take his anger out in the little gym the hotel had.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt was in charge of everything rock and heavy metal oriented in the company NCTM (Nations Come Together Musically). He got the job primarily because he had inside help. By inside help, he meant his boyfriend Roderich Edelstein who was in charge of anything classical. The company NCTM mostly consisted of bands that were or will become worldwide. As of right now, Gilbert's newest band, Britannia Angels, was becoming popular very quickly. He had to keep up with the propositions from places to play and had just learned recently that his friend, Francis, had caught the attention of the angry Brit. The proclaimed Prussian was ecstatic to call his old friend again when he finally had the time to do so. When his phone rang he actually thought that it was Francis reading his mind. "Hello?" he answered a little excitedly.

"Krolik? You sound very happy today da?" asked Ivan smiling widely.

Gilbert's eye twitched wondering how he had gotten this number. Well actually now that he was an important business head in the business it would be quite easy to contact him. "What do you want?" he snapped at the Russian.

"Why so hostile da?" asked Ivan drumming his fingers on the table.

"Just what the fuck do you want!" demanded the albino his eyes showing a flicker of fire.

Ivan sighed shaking his head. _He's still a spitfire…_ "I don't wish to talk to you, I wish to talk to Alfred F. Jones." he stated.

Gilbert eyed the phone not really believing him and didn't want to put Alfred in any danger. He really liked the American and he was good, damn good at his job. "What do you want from him?"

"He is the manager of Arthur Kirkland and I wish for him to play at my club." Ivan explained having his smile returning. He found it still hilarious at how he could get Gilbert riled up so quickly.

"No, I will not…" started Gilbert before his other phone rang. "Hold on." He took out his cell phone seeing Alfred was calling. "Yo Al!" he answered enthusiasm back.

"Hey Gilbert, I found a place for our next gig." Alfred explained wondering why he was doing this in the first place.

"Awesome, I was thinking you guys needed another concert." smirked Gilbert now having a legitimate reason to blow off Ivan.

"It's… uh, the… 'Red Sunflower Club'." mumbled Alfred scratching the back of his head.

Gilbert froze as he stared at the phone Ivan was waiting on. _Fucking Russian._ "You don't want to get on his good side because he doesn't _have_ one."

"Wh… wha… what? You know him?" exclaimed Alfred finally finding a source of information about Ivan. _I wonder where he got this idea of me wanting to get on the commie's good side…_

"Of course I know him! He's a complete bastard and asshole! He tried to ruin my Awesome relationship with my Awesome boyfriend… Don't let him know that." ranted Gilbert. He fumbled over a few of his next words trying to take back what he said and then he finally took a deep breath. "Anyway, he's not that nice of a guy, even if he looks innocent he sure as hell is not, and you just don't want to get to know him. I only know him because he went to the same school as me and I never have and never will like the bastard."

"What did he do?" Alfred asked now more intrigued wondering if Ivan was some kind of villain that a Hero needed to beat. He could feel his Hero drive kick in because it would be awesome to finally find a villain to go against.

Gilbert didn't like this one bit because the tone of voice Alfred was taking sounding a lot like he was wanting to see Ivan even more now. _He's completely out of his mind._ "Look, you just don't want to fuck with him okay?"

Alfred snapped back to reality when Gilbert asked that question. "Okay cool, set us up for this Saturday." smiled Alfred widely.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Dude, we totally need to play at that club!" Alfred explained just wanting to go see Ivan again thinking now that it was a comic waiting to come to life.

Gilbert sighed shaking his head, "Fine, I will, but you better not fucking complain."

"Why would I complain when the Hero will defeat the villain!" he exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

The "Prussian" stared at his phone hearing the dead line. _Why is he so obsessed about heroes?_ Gilbert shook his head and picked up the other phone. "Okay bastard you have your fucking wish."

"Why such the mouth and what took you so long da?" Ivan asked just about to hang up on the albino.

"You got your fucking wish." growled Gilbert. "He wants Arthur to play at your club and that is who called me."

"You didn't say such nice things about me." pointed out Ivan having his aura turn slightly darker.

Gilbert smirked at that comment, "I wonder why seeing as you are _not_ a nice person."

Ivan frowned half smiled, "I am too a nice person you just annoy me."

"If I annoyed you so much then why did you almost beat Roddy and me to the point we needed to go to the hospital!" he accused yelling at him through the phone.

"It was a simple miscalculation." Ivan said waving it off as his smile grew remembering the way that Gilbert's fire never did leave his eyes until he laid a single, tiny finger on Roderich. He also didn't mean to take anything that far, it was their fault for… for… for kissing in the classroom. It was obvious Roderich didn't want to get caught in such an act by the way he acted when Ivan accidentally walked in on them but it didn't change the fact they did. However, it was for the good of everyone because after that Ivan did stop feeling possessive of the Prussian.

Gilbert scoffed and was tempted to throw the phone again. "Miscalculation my ass! You completely meant every second, punch, and word you said! Well guess what Sherlock? I _love_ Roddy, I _hate_ you so get over it!" he snapped slamming the phone back on the receiver.

_Even after all this time, all the apologies, and things I had to do to make up to them. Well Gilbert because it was Gilbert. He still wouldn't forgive me._ Ivan sighed not really getting this whole love thing because the closest he thought he ever felt was when he was with Francis those couple of days. The Frenchman obviously wasn't very committed back then but for some reason he seemed like it now and he kind of felt jealous of the Brit. _How could he change him and I couldn't?_ Then again Ivan still needed changing as well. He sighed and closed his eyes debating on taking a nap when a familiar face came into his vision. The face had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, glasses, and a random hair that he still wanted to touch. _Alfred actually wanted to see me…_ The Russian opened his eyes realizing that the American actually wanted to come back after him running away and his nasty comments. That meant he wasn't afraid and there might be a chance for something. Ivan couldn't help but feel a little lighter at that thought because it was a nice one and he really didn't want to lose it. _I don't see how though he could affect me this way when we've hardly talked…_ His smile grew even more and this time however, it didn't seem childish, or creepy, or made the room drop a few degrees, if anything the room lit up a bit and got warmer. It was a true smile from him and it had been so long that his sisters would've loved to have seen that smile again.

* * *

Here's another chapter and I decided to focus on a different pairing a little more. I'm trying to put more description and though into my chapters and less talking but sometimes the dialogue is very important. I hope you like it and review because I really love to read some of them~.


	8. Not So Bad

Not So Bad

"Come on Roddy! Let's go out!" exclaimed Gilbert wrapping his arms around Roderich's waist. Roderich had gotten used to this action when he began whining and continued playing his piano. Gilbert pouted and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We haven't gone out in awhile~." he pointed out kissing his neck lightly.

Roderich shivered barely able to not mess up the song. "Why are we going to Ivan's club then?" he asked trying to ignore the fact that he was now lightly biting his ear.

"It's the only club we can get in easily." he shrugged moving to bit his pulse lightly.

His fingers slipped this time hitting a few wrong notes. "Do you _have_ to do that while I'm playing?" Roderich asked sighing and bit his lip when he bit a little harder.

"You're no fun." teased the albino lifting up the brunette enough to move under him so he was now sitting on his lap. "Come on~, this is the first weekend we've both had off in a long time~. I know you've missed my…"

"Gil, you _know_ it isn't that big." interrupted the Austrian smiling a bit. Gilbert pouted turning the other man's face to him before kissing him softly on the lips. "But, I have missed you. If you promise me to _not_ get into trouble then I will go." negotiated Roderich.

Gilbert smiled widely and kissed him again. "Gut, because if I got into trouble, then the rest of the weekend would be ruined." he smirked at Roderich earning an adorable blush. _As in I will be punished to the couch and neglected sex… bad combination._

* * *

Arthur took up the couple days of free time from Francis to look up his history. He didn't find out much about him than what he already knew. A cook, a good cook but like he'd let him know that, who started out in the best of schools and slowly worked his way to the top. Francis didn't have much background that was easy to access since he only started to be known once he began working at 'The Gentleman's Restaurant'. _This is very unfair. He could hear a lot about me without asking but for me to learn I have to show like I have interest in him…_ The Englishman frowned as he shut down his computer leaning back in his chair. He didn't want to get to know the frog because he liked him he just wanted to unsettle him finally since Francis could do it to him so easily.

"Oi! Artie! Ready to go yet?" asked Alfred pretty much ecstatic to go to the club.

That is what threw off Arthur the most. He knew who ran the club as well but Alfred was pumped, excited, and willing to go instead of his usual angry, hostile, and unwillingness. "Is there any particular rules?" he asked never playing at an actual club before.

"Ivan didn't say anything but if there is I'm sure he'll debrief us when we get there." Alfred answered.

_Does he think this is a mission of some sort?_ "Alfred, are you feeling okay?" Arthur asked a little concerned. He grabbed his coat and hat ready to leave.

Alfred led the way outside while answering his question. "I feel Hero like! Why?" he asked looking back.

Arthur shook his head. "Never mind its fine."

* * *

Ivan was getting everything set up just as planned. He hadn't gotten to talk to Alfred yet mostly because Gilbert was the one who set up the concerts while the American would be negotiating the prices afterward. Surprisingly, he had gotten many phone calls about if he's seen or knows where Arthur was. He didn't get why the paparazzi were always this bad but it got so annoying one day… that his phone is now broken. Well his business phone, he still had his cell. He was a little surprised though that he hadn't gotten a call from Alfred yet. Maybe Gilbert made sure he didn't call him. The Russian went to the front door just in time to see Arthur and Alfred had arrived. On cue as well, there were a lot of screaming from the fan girls and camera flashes. His eye twitched really hating at how loud some girls can manage to get their voices.

Arthur this time didn't want to come in disguise and followed Alfred shaking hands with said creepy Russian that he met the night he came here with Francis. "This is Ivan Braginski Arthur." Alfred smiled a little too mischievously for the Brit's taste.

"We've already met." stated Arthur shaking his hands with Ivan as well barely remembering from that night anyway.

"Da, it's good to see you awake and sober again." smiled Ivan widely. He turned around to lead them to the back and showed Arthur his room. "This is good enough da?"

Arthur looked inside finding it to be incredibly better than all the other ones he's been in. "Yeah, it's just fine." he replied surprised that the room was big, had a lot of accessories, and even an extra room to change into if he had company.

Ivan smiled widely happy to see he could accommodate him. He felt a tug on his coat as Arthur walked into the room shutting the door behind him to get ready. "Da?" he asked looking at Alfred.

"Is there any rules we need to follow while here?" he asked going through the customary duties of a manager before beginning his extra work for tonight.

"Nyet, you guys are free to the bar…" started Ivan before being cut off.

"Don't tell Arthur that." Alfred quickly interrupted him pushing Ivan away from the Brit's door.

"Da, he is a light weight, I forgot." Ivan smiled sweetly at him before continuing. "And just keep my customer's happy."

"Easy stuff." Alfred said waving it off.

Ivan nodded in agreement. "Da it is…" he said before chuckling a little at Alfred making him shiver a bit. "Would you like to drink with me?"

Alfred blinked never really drinking before. Yes he would sometimes have one beer, shot of whiskey, or a glass of rum but never really truly _drank_ before. "I've never really had more than one glass…" he explained.

"Then you should come and drink with me da!" exclaimed Ivan happily.

Alfred shrugged seeing no reason against it. "Sure." _Then I will put my Hero plan to work._

_

* * *

_

_I don't know why I even choose to come with…_ Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose again to help him calm down but it wasn't helping as much as it should. He didn't want to be put into this outfit but somehow, he lost that argument as well.

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle as he drank his boyfriend's appearance for the millionth time. He chose exactly the right clothes for him. Roderich was wearing a nice tight fitting black, low cut shirt, to show off his collarbone and it even stopped just a few inches above the top of his pants. Every time he breathed or moved he could see the small muscles he had even after all the sweets he ate. His pants were the same color and hugged his woman like hips perfectly and legs. The pants of course wouldn't hide any sort of arousal, Gilbert made sure of that so the priss couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the night as well. He lightly patted his pocket hoping he didn't have to use what he bought but he really did want Roderich to enjoy his time here and let loose.

Roderich looked up as the car stopped and he was nearly pulled out of the limousine. "Gil I can walk!" he exclaimed pushing his glasses back up when he was standing outside. He looked around not liking the idea of being in public in this outfit.

"Don't worry Roddy~, you'll be just fine." the Prussian smirked back at him dragging him inside. He didn't even have to tell the doorman his name because he'd been here before and it was hard to not forget him. _I'm just Awesome like that!_

* * *

Francis was about to get ready for the dinner time rush when he heard his phone go off. He looked at it seeing it was a text from none other than Gilbert. _Mon ami~!_

_From: Gilbo_

_-Your boyfriend is playing at Ivan's club tonight if you can make it~! I brought Roddy! ;)_

Francis couldn't help but chuckle as he closed his phone pocketing it again. It was so much like Gilbert to already go along with his idea of claiming the Englishman as his and it was like him to trick Roderich into going to the club. _I hope he doesn't get into trouble though…_ Gilbert was his friend but that just meant he knew him better than anyone else and he was a magnet for trouble. He shook his head though to clear his mind so he could focus on work. There was no doubt Arthur would want to stay after the show especially since he apparently liked the alcohol choice.

* * *

Alfred might not have drunk that much before but he was doing a good job at holding his liquor. Even though he didn't like the taste of Vodka really but he could deal with it after about ten shots. His head was spinning and he was hoping he wouldn't pass out before he could do his plan. "Ha~! I'm ready for… another one!" he smiled widely at Ivan who didn't even look phased.

Ivan was mentally laughing because it was funny to see Alfred drinking like this. He kind of thought the American lied to him about never really drinking but he could just have a naturally high tolerance. "Nyet, I think you should quit da?"

"Hey bastard!" yelled another rather annoying voice. Both men looked at the source seeing Gilbert dragging behind Roderich who was embarrassed beyond comprehension. "What are you doing to Alfred?" he asked glaring at the Russian.

"We were drinking da!" he smiled sweetly at him.

"You can't be sweet so stop trying." Gilbert growled crossing his arms. He turned quickly to look back at Roderich. "Go ahead and get some drinks if you want." he smiled completely losing his anger until he turned around back to Ivan.

Alfred put his hands up quickly before a fight could come along. He may be buzzed but that didn't mean he couldn't still be the Hero. "Hey hey hey… We were just drinking." he slurred slightly.

Gilbert's eyebrow rose looking over at the American. "How many shots?"

"Ten." he said giving him a thumbs up.

"Ten?" the albino asked surprised.

"Da, he is a natural drinker." he smiled patting Alfred's back lightly. Alfred's smile grew looking at him taking him a little off guard because it was the _most_ genuine smile he had from him. It wasn't distrusting, mischievous, or angry, just himself and he really liked it.

"Whatever just don't fuck with him." threatened Gilbert before walking over to where Roderich disappeared too.

"That… reminded me, we need to go make sure Arthur is ready…" he said making a move to stand up but stumbled slightly.

Ivan caught him by the arm smiling widely to help him stay standing. "Be careful da?"

Alfred stared at him judging at what he was trying to do but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just someone trying to help. _Isn't he supposed to be a villain?_ So far he wasn't seeing what was so bad about this guy that Gilbert had to make a deal out of. He was beginning to even think he was a nice guy and would probably make a pretty damn good friend.

* * *

Sorry that not as much FrUK happened in this chapter but Francis does have a job so it was essential that he couldn't be with Arthur all the time. ;) Except in his dreams~. Anyway I hope you liked it and reviews are still great!


	9. Trouble!

Trouble?

Alfred knocked on the door happy to see the room only spun when he moved too fast. _I can see why Arthur doesn't want to drink._ The door opened showing a fully dressed Englishman. "Perfect! You are, ready then!" Alfred smiled widely as Arthur lost some of his already small smile.

"Did you drink a lot?" he asked a little concerned because he didn't really want him to get hurt during his concert when he couldn't do anything.

"Nyet, he only had ten shots of Vodka." Ivan answered.

Arthur understood fully then and walked out of his room. "Alright, I'm ready to start." Ivan nodded and led both men to the stage part of the club. He took Arthur aside and showed him where everything was. The Brit was especially happy that all the equipment was easy to figure out. "Thank you." he said getting ready.

"Rock 'em Artie!" encouraged Alfred patting his back a little harder than needed.

"Will do…" he mumbled rotating his shoulders from the 'pat'. Arthur moved onto the stage earning a round of applause.

* * *

Gilbert at first tried sitting on Roderich, pulling him on his lap, and then sitting next to him, but in the end, ended up defeated across the table. "Aww, Roddy, you are so stuck up!" he pouted at him.

"This is a public place." stated Roderich wanting to drink wine but Gilbert was only giving him beer. "I don't see what is so wrong with _not_ getting drunk…"

"You're supposed to loosen up and have fun!" he stated smirking at him. He heard the applause and knew Arthur was going to start. Gilbert leaned over and smirked happy to see that Arthur was even still going by his advice by wearing the outfit he suggested.

Roderich stood up barely touching his drink but he didn't want to drink it. "I will be back."

Gilbert pouted watching the brunette walk away. _Has the wrong stick up his ass…_ He took out the small bottle he had and bit his lip. _I don't want too but as long as I keep an eye on him __nothing should go wrong._ His eyes quickly looked at the bathroom before adding just a couple drops to Roderich's drink.

* * *

Ivan and Alfred stayed there for a few songs before Alfred pulled on his coat. "We need, to talk." Alfred stated.

"Da?" he asked. Alfred began trying to walk to where ever Ivan's office was even though he didn't know and looked like he was ready to trip. _Why does he want to talk now?_ Ivan grabbed his arm to help him to his office still confused but he wouldn't mind of course. He got them both inside and sat in his chair watching the American closely.

Alfred walked around the room studying and still couldn't see what was so bad about this man. He then noticed a pipe leaning against one of the cabinets. _Why is there a pipe here?_ His hand unconsciously reached toward it but stopped blinking after a few seconds no longer seeing it.

"Do not touch da." warned Ivan hiding the pipe in its respective pocket inside his coat.

"Why, do… you have… a pipe?" he asked stumbling/falling into the chair across from Ivan.

"I just do." answered Ivan his eyes narrowing slightly. The tension began to settle in the room but Alfred seemed not to notice as he picked up random objects on his desk slowly creating a mess. His eye twitched and finally grabbed his hand halting his curiosity. "Nyet." he growled slightly trying not to tighten his grip.

Alfred didn't even see him move but it could have been because he was buzzed. The grip on his hand didn't hurt but it sure did surprise him. "Why?" he asked.

"You're making a mess." Ivan pointed out letting his hand go to fix his desk.

"Gilbert said you didn't have a nice side." blurted Alfred bored after only a few seconds of silence.

Ivan blinked looking up at the blonde a little confused. He did have a nice side or he wouldn't have helped him walk, go drinking with him, not crush his hand, or just ravage him since he was defenseless. _Even if I want to be with him I _will not_ force him._ "Da?" he asked a little confused.

Alfred shrugged not really getting it either since Gilbert wouldn't tell him anything. "I just figured you'd be a villain then." Ivan actually felt a little hurt by that statement. He couldn't really believe that he could think that because he'd barely known him. "But… you aren't, a villain." he finished.

The Russian felt instant relief at this statement but it bugged him at how little this man could say to make him jump from emotion to emotion. "Da?" he asked smiling again. "So then what am I?"

* * *

Arthur thought that his concert was going great and he walked off stage to change outfits. He liked how the night was progressing and it was even better that he knew the frog wouldn't be here to molest him. His other band members kept the crowd entertained as he took his small break. When he was ready to go back on stage he spotted the albino, Gilbert waving at him from a booth. _I think this is the first time he came to my concert._

* * *

Roderich suddenly couldn't stay still for the life of him. He couldn't understand it either because he wasn't drinking caffeine. That was the first thing he noticed before his pants began feeling a little tight. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to will it away but it wasn't working. _What is going on with me?_ The Austrian was getting more uncomfortable by the second and it was getting warm as well. It finally got to the point he couldn't stand it and tapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

When Gilbert felt Roderich wanting his attention, he didn't expect the drugs to work so well. He wanted to already take him home because Roderich looked perfect and it made him hesitate thanks to his appearance. "….Yeah Roddy?" Roderich was flustered, breathing heavily, and very fidgety.

"I think we need to leave…" he mumbled putting his face in his hands. _This is embarrassing…_

"Why specs? We haven't even danced yet!" stated Gilbert moving his hands out of his face to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Roderich couldn't help but deepen it wanting more but the Prussian pulled away. "Do we have to?" he asked pleading with his eyes to say 'no'.

"Ja! You've never danced this way and I want to show you how!" exclaimed Gilbert pulling the flustered man onto the dance floor.

"Gilbert! Ne… nein!" he protested trying to pull back but failed. Roderich knew this wasn't going to go over too well at all as they got near the middle of the crowd. He felt Gilbert grab his sides and help him move to the beat of the music. His blush darkened on his face feeling his boyfriend's hands on his body. He couldn't help as some thoughts crossed his mind which only made the shade of red deepen. _What is going on? I don't think this way…_

Gilbert looked over his boyfriend loving the way he was acting. He was trying to stay so close to him and even though the lights were dimmed he could pretty much feel the heat emanating from the Austrian's face. He moved Roderich to face away from him so his back would meet with his chest. His arms wrapped around him so they were close as they danced. "Are you having fun Roddy?" he asked feeling him eagerly move with him. _This is really good because he's loose but…_ Roderich nodded to his question and really just wanted to go home to get rid of this unbearable feeling.

"Please, can we go home?" Roderich asked still breathing heavily.

"Why?" he asked not wanting to go yet because he was getting into the dance.

For some reason something seemed to click in the Austrian's mind and he seemed to know now how he became this way. "It's… your fault." he stated turning around to glare at the Prussian. "What did, you give me?"

Gilbert tried to play it off like he didn't do anything. "Roddy what made you think that?" the albino asked smiling at him.

"You did didn't you?" he asked not believing it, he just didn't want too. "Why?"

"I just…" Gilbert bit his lip knowing now he was pretty much done for. "Just to have a little fun." he mumbled.

"Why?" Roderich stressed looking up at him.

Gilbert sighed, "Don't be mad priss I was just loosening you up." He smiled at him trying to get him to calm down.

"You are in trouble though…" he mumbled holding onto him just trying to stay calm. Gilbert blinked wondering what he was meaning.

* * *

"What are you… now?" Alfred asked putting his head in his hands trying to focus on him fully. It was a little difficult but he could still think straight so that was a plus.

"Da, am I still the villain?" the Russian asked leaning forward close to the American. Their noses were just inches apart.

"Not so bad…" he answered scrunching his face a little. "You aren't a, villain."

Ivan couldn't help but get his hope up a bit. "That is good da!" Ivan smiled excitedly.

Alfred blinked trying to think of why this would even matter to him. "Yeah, of course it's good…" he slurred going to sit back before his shirt was grabbed and pulled back close to the other man. He came out of the slight daze he was in and grabbed Ivan's hands trying to pry them off.

"So it is good!" he exclaimed before lightly kissing him on the lips for a few seconds then pulling away. "Now we are friends da!" Ivan nodded showing his hand for them to shake.

"…..Friends?" he exclaimed standing up glaring at him. "How the fuck are we friends if you _kissed _me!" Alfred glared at him moving to leave.

"Wait, Alfred, that is how we say friends in Russia!" he quickly tried to explain barely catching the younger boys arm in time.

Alfred looked back at him a little mistrusting. If he wasn't drunk he'd have that, sense, he usually has to be able to tell if he was a villain or not for sure. "Fine, but don't fucking do it again!" he snapped at him still storming out as best as he could out of the office.

Ivan sighed knowing he probably shouldn't have done that but he was so cute and it was nice knowing he thought of him in a good way. _I will just have to be more careful if I don't want to get in trouble._

* * *

Arthur was nearing the end of the set he had planned tonight. There were only a couple more songs to play and when he was about to go change into another outfit. He couldn't help but notice a familiar head of hair just coming into the club. However, he couldn't stay because he had to go get changed. _I'll just make sure when I get back out there._ The Brit got changed quickly before heading back out. He didn't see the head of hair again so he thought he could get away from what would've come up next. His wishes however, weren't granted as he spotted the man next to Gilbert. _Are they friends?_

"Bonjour mon amis~." Francis exclaimed walk up behind Gilbert.

"Awesome! I knew you'd make it!" Gilbert said for the first time letting go of Roderich to hug Francis.

Francis smiled at the Austrian. "You decided to have a little extra fun?" he asked winking at the man.

"No, it was to loosen him up." he snapped trying to stay in the clear because he still didn't know what this _trouble_ was Roderich randomly spoke about. "Anyway, are you serious about Arthur?"

"What do you mean?" Francis asked looking at him as he began to sing again. He still really marveled at how his voice could change so much.

"Are you actually serious about dating Arthur?"

* * *

This one took awhile because I had some bad writer's block. It doesn't help when you're writing angst either and… OMG FrUK is coming back. 8DDD Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I still appreciate reviews.


	10. Being Serious

Being Serious

"What do you mean mon ami?" Francis asked still a little confused by the question.

Gilbert knew how Francis worked because they've been friends for so long. The Frenchman would always wait until the other finally gave in and then distanced himself. He was a player, a handsome, suave, obnoxious, seductive, and experienced man. Of course he was only able to talk like this about his friend because he was nearly caught in the trap once but a certain someone had saved him from that mistake.

_

* * *

_

_Gilbert was walking down the empty hallways of the school. _I can't believe my parents. _His mother and father had decided to split up recently and decided to that it would be better to separate him from his bruder. _Why would they do that?_ He was definitely more alone now and even though he acted like he was better off by himself, it really hurt him. _Francis is the only one who really understands that. _He has heard rumors about Francis but he didn't believe them. Gilbert walked by a music room hearing a piano. The albino stopped for some reason having it resonate to him. He knew who was playing before he even opened the door because only one person could play the piano like that was Roderich. The Austrian was sitting at the instrument swaying slightly to the beat. The sound felt so sad, it encircled the albino's body tightening around his heart. The metaphor, pulling heart strings never seemed so true until he heard this song. He wanted to cry and that would be so unAwesome. "Stop!" Gilbert yelled at him feeling the music finally let go of his heart with the few wrong notes that were pressed when the brunette jumped. Gilbert froze as the other teen turned to look at him. "Why should I stop?" he asked as his eyes widened just barely seeing the glisten on Gilbert's cheek before the silverette left quickly._

_

* * *

_

_That was the first time I actually talked with him._ Gilbert shook his head to get out of the memory because he now had him. "Are you going to drop him after you get what you want? Do you _actually _like him?"

Francis never really thought of it because he instantly did feel attracted to the Englishman when they met. "I do like him but I'm not completely sure…" he answered looking up at Arthur and a soft smile appeared on his face.

Gilbert smirked and clapped his friend on the back no longer worried. "Don't give up he's just really fucking stubborn." He felt a rather hard tug on his shirt so he looked back seeing Roderich was angry.

"Home… now…" the Austrian demanded glaring at him.

"J… Ja." Gilbert nodded deciding to finally give in. _I have a feeling I'm going to be on the couch this weekend…_

Francis turned in time to watch Gilbert and Roderich leave. He couldn't help but shake his head knowing that his friend was once again in trouble. The song ended and he turned back to Arthur clapping along with the crowd. _He's really good at this._

Arthur realized that it was in fact Francis and he really didn't want the concert to end now. He hadn't seen Alfred since he started and seeing Gilbert leave left him with zero protection from the pervert. _I just have to make sure to avoid him._

_I believe I will meet up with Arthur…_ Francis smiled and began looking for a way to the back of the stage. He was able to go anywhere he pleased since he knew Ivan but he was going to make sure not to run into the Russian. _I don't know if he's still sore…_ The Frenchman easily passed the guards making his way to the back of the stage. Arthur was ending the concert soon he knew because he looked pretty tired. He was amazed at how he may look tired but his voice never faltered through his last song. Finally getting to the opening he saw that he made it just in time as Arthur was making his exit.

The Brit knew he had never been lucky with anything and now he would have to add, 'Avoiding a frog', to the list. He looked up just in time to not run into the Parisian. "What? How did you?" Arthur asked looking around still not seeing Alfred.

"Mon chéri~, did you forget I know Ivan." he winked at him putting an arm around his shoulders. It took all of Arthur's will not to flinch away. "Now that your concert is done, you can relax." stated Francis smiling widely.

Arthur rolled his eyes ignoring the man clinging to him as he made his way back to the dressing room. _If I just keep ignoring him._

"Lapin~? Are you okay?" Francis asked wondering if his throat hurt that wouldn't be a good thing. _I wouldn't be able to hear that beautiful voice again… Then again not hearing him yell would be a plus._

"I'm fine, now just stay out!" he snapped trying to dodge in the room without Francis but that failed. Francis looked around figuring Ivan would make sure everything looked great. Arthur took this opportunity while Francis was looking around to dive into the little room to quickly change.

Francis turned to 'help' the Englishman change but saw that he had disappeared. "Arthur~." he cooed hearing some curses coming from the door. "Oh petit lapin, why are you in there?"

"Shut it wine bastard!" cursed Arthur forgetting to grab the clothes to change into. Arthur got the clothes back on to grab the pair he wore here but saw Francis holding them. "What the fuck are you doing with those?" he snapped making a grab for them only to have them pulled away.

"You need to relax." smiled Francis holding the clothes behind his back.

Arthur growled and tried to grab at them again. It lasted about five minutes at getting no closer to his clothes. "What do you want?"

"To give you a massage." smirked Francis.

Arthur glared at him not wanting to give in but he needed his clothes and wanted to get away from Francis. "Fine…" he mumbled going over to the chair to sit down and just get it over with.

Francis smiled widely placing the clothes aside as he walked up to the Brit. He lightly put his hands on his shoulders a little surprised that Arthur didn't jump. His smile grew and he began to slowly massage his shoulders for once, seeing just how tense the Englishman truly was. "You're way too tense." he explained.

"Shut up frog." Arthur growled wanting him to be quiet as he felt his body relax. It was feeling really good and dammit it all Francis knew how to use his hands. He cursed himself for thinking that but was cut off by his own small moan. _Bloody hell… it feels good…_ His face began to heat up and he was tempted to get away from the Frenchman. Francis's hands now slowly worked their way to the base of Arthur's neck making the other man shift slightly in his seat.

Francis had to hold back from laughing when he heard Arthur moan because he knew he would then definitely kick him out and he didn't want that. He could tell the Englishman was becoming more relaxed by the second and his face was beginning to turn red. _He always looks so cute~._ His hands went from his neck to his shoulders down to his shoulder blades so he could lean in closer hearing a soft moan. The Frenchman smirked and lightly kissed his ear.

Arthur felt the light kiss but surprisingly didn't do anything against it just feeling too good from the massage. _Definitely know how to use his hands._ It was when he felt the Parisian lightly nibble on his ear that the moan that came out next was a little louder and he pulled away this time. "Do… don't do that!" he exclaimed still very red in the face.

"So you have sensitive ears non?" Francis asked smiling widely.

"N… no you git!" Arthur yelled quickly going over to grab his clothes so he can change in the room.

Francis pouted and sat down in the chair waiting for Arthur to get dressed. His smile grew thinking of a way he could 'help' the Brit without really touching him. "Arthur~." he cooed wondering if he would hear him.

"Shut up wanker!" yelled Arthur in response.

Smirking he pulled the chair up close to the door. He knew Arthur wasn't in there for very long so he could roughly guess at which point he was of getting undressed. "It is a good thing you can hear me mon chéri because now I can help you undress~." Arthur's eye twitched seeing as his voice got closer and checked to make sure the door was in fact locked. "I slip my arms around from behind you to help undo your buckle and pants." Francis started smirking wider and his face would probably split if it grew any wider.

_What is that bloody frog doing?_ Arthur decided to just tune him out because it was like he could see through the door because he was taking off his pants at that time. _Better shut the fuck up._

"My hands hook into your pants to help slowly lower them down your legs." he continued trying so hard not laugh.

Arthur was trying to move faster at taking off his clothes but found himself, instead following what the other man was saying. _Tune him out, tune him out, tune him out..._ He repeated in his head cursing himself as Francis's voice only seemed to get louder. _Don't let him get to you!_

"I slowly move in front of you making sure to keep one arm on your waist. When I get in front of you I grab the edge of your boxers but start to move my hand toward…" Francis explained suddenly being cut off by the door slamming open. He barely moved in time from getting hit and before he knew it he was being strangled.

"I will castrate you right here and now if you don't shut the bloody fuck up!" Arthur screamed red from anger but mostly embarrassment.

Francis couldn't help but still smile seeing as he did his job very well. He put his hands on top of Arthur's pulling at them to signal he got the point. However Arthur wanted to see that smile disappear finally off his face and continued strangling him. That is until the door opened up and they both looked over. Alfred took in the scene he just walked in very slowly. Arthur was standing there, nearly on top of Francis strangling him, or so it looked, with only boxers on. "I'll… come back later." he stated closing the door and leaving quickly.

Arthur then took the time to see the position he was in and quickly pushed away from the Frenchman. He glared at him before going back in the room to change in record time. _Why the hell does it always happen like that?_

Francis massaged his neck lightly still smiling a little. _Wrong timing once again little Alfred._ He got out of the chair and away from the door just in case it opened quickly again. When Arthur came out he was back in the clothes he came in with. "Mon petit lapin I was mostly here to tell you that our second date will be tomorrow~." announced Francis turning around when he heard Arthur come out.

"I will kill you if you try that _ever_ again." he growled moving to leave.

"I thought you said castrate." Francis snickered.

"DON'T PUSH IT FROG!"

* * *

This was very interesting to write. For a second there I thought I wouldn't be able to write Francis being a pervert but I made it~! I hope you guys like this chapter and I don't know how fast I'll be able to update this week seeing as I'm going back home on Wednesday for the holiday but I will try. Reviews are still greatly appreciated.


	11. Tomatoes

Tomatoes

It didn't take Arthur long to spot Alfred. "Time to go." he stated pulling on the American's arm.

Alfred blinked as he was being pulled toward the exit. "That has, to be a, record time… for a quickie." he slurred but was helped sobering up a little seeing the glare that was shot toward him. "Dude, if you liked… it just say, it." he shrugged like he didn't have problems now himself.

"Don't talk about that bloody git!" he snapped.

* * *

Francis had decided that part of the activities they would do today was to visit his friend Antonio Fernandez. It would be interesting to see how he's doing and he also needed more tomatoes. He would only buy tomatoes from the Spaniard because he had the best. _I wonder how he's doing with Lovino as well…_ Now, the hot headed Italian seemed nothing compared to Arthur and it still amazes Francis how Antonio never gives up. He knocked on the hotel room to grab his mon petit lapin.

* * *

Antonio was so happy to hear that Francis was making another visit and bringing a new friend. He nearly skipped into the kitchen to Lovino. "Hola Lovi~!" he exclaimed getting some tomato juice to drink.

"Dammit just say my full name!" snapped Lovino continuing cooking. The Italian did notice that his friend was happier than usual, if it was possible. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

At first Antonio looked up at him confused making the other man nearly snap but he knew he was… clueless at times. "Oh! Mi amigo Francis is visiting today!" he smiled warmly at Lovino.

The warmth never reached the Italian because he was seething with anger. _The last time that pervert bastard was here he was all _over_ Antonio._ "Why the hell did you say 'yes' you tomato bastard!" he yelled glaring at the Spaniard.

"Lovi…" started Antonio getting a little worried. He didn't like his little tomato's anger.

Lovino picked up one of the tomatoes he picked and threw it at Antonio's face. "That bastard doesn't belong here!" Lovino stated.

"Lovi~! Calm down!"

* * *

Arthur didn't want to do the date after what happened last night. He still couldn't believe that he got caught up so easily with Francis's voice. _He will _never_ massage my back _ever_ again!_ "Where are we going frog?" he asked very happy that Francis was actually wearing a better disguise with guy clothes.

"To the 'Spanish Italian Garden'." answered Francis smiling.

"Why?" Arthur asked a little confused.

"I need more ingredients for cooking, they have the best produce, and for you to meet another friend." he winked at him. Arthur really didn't like the idea of meeting another friend of Francis's. He could also see why Gilbert was his friend and was worried at how much a pervert this other worried at how much a pervert this other friend was. "I almost forgot." Francis said turning around to look back at him. "When I saw 'duck', duck." the Brit was a little taken aback by that statement because of just how serious he looked when saying it.

Francis was walking up the driveway keeping an eye out for a certain Italian. _Knowing Antonio, he would have forgotten to tell him before today._

Arthur was following the Frenchman wondering why he was moving so slowly. _He probably isn't supposed to be here thanks to his pervert ant…_

His thought process was cut off by a yell from Francis, "Duck!"

Arthur, too shocked to duck ended up with a face full of tomato. "Wine bastard! You fucking ducked!" screamed another loud angry voice.

"Aww, Lovino~. You got my date dirty." whined Francis helping the Englishman wipe off his face.

Before Lovino could retaliate a happier and bubblier voice sounded. "Lovi~! Why must you always throw a tomato at him?" Antonio exclaimed running over to see Francis wasn't hit this time.

"Hey! Clueless! Don't get close to him!" protested Lovino not moving from his spot.

Once the tomato was cleaned off it revealed a very angry Brit. "Mon petit lapin~, I told you to duck." explained Francis laughing lightly.

"Bloody frog stop laughing!" demanded Arthur glaring at him.

"Hola~! You must be Arthur?" asked Antonio getting his friend out of trouble. "I am Antonio Carriedo Fernandez and my co-worker is…"

Lovino came up from behind hitting Antonio on the head. "You _never_ say my full name." he snapped. "Lovino Vargas."

"Lovi~…" whined Antonio looking at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Don't give me that face tomato bastard!" he yelled quickly looking away or he would crumble under it.

Arthur couldn't believe that Francis's other friend was… clueless. That's all that kept running though his head. _There's just no way they can be friends…_

Francis put an arm around Arthur's waist feeling him flinch slightly. "Do you like mes amis?" he asked looking down at him.

"They're definitely interesting." Arthur admitted seeing Lovino storm back to the house.

"Lo sentimos amigos." apologized Antonio scratching the back of his head.

"Esté bien." smiled Francis replying in Spanish. They then began a short conversation between themselves.

Arthur watched still amazed that they could be friends. _I am glad though he has one _normal_ friend._

"Hey tomato bastard get inside!" demanded Lovino really hating his partner around the Frenchman. He wasn't he was just being protective and had to look over the clueless idiot.

Antonio smiled and nodded. "Si~, come on inside! We have made some snacks!" he exclaimed skipping off to the house.

Francis smiled widely leading Arthur inside with an arm around his waist. "What do you think of them?"

"How can you have a friend that's so clueless?" Arthur asked watching the house for the Italian.

"He's not clueless. He just wishes to ignore most things because it makes things easier for him." explained Francis smiling at him before going in the house and leaving him in the living room.

Lovino walked in with a cup of tea told by Antonio that he should make some. "Hey Arthur." he said seeing the Englishman jump. "How did you get caught up with that pervert?" he asked setting the tea down for him.

Arthur smiled seeing the tea and thanked him before sitting down to take a drink. He then looked at Lovino as he sat down. _He is so much calmer when the other two aren't around._ "I went to my favorite restaurant after a couple years of not being able to go and he happened to be the chef there. He came out and made a scene. So now the only way to get rid of him and the rumor that we're lovers is to go on three full day dates. Today is the second." he explained setting the tea down after another cup. "How can they be friends anyway?"

"I have no fucking clue, the bastards must have met when the pervert wasn't a pervert yet." growled Lovino hating at how they are friends because every time the three of them went drinking Roderich and him would have to clean up their mess.

"How can you deal with Antonio?" Arthur asked wondering how he could have such a resolve to deal with a dense idiot.

"I just have to keep an eye on him only when his friends are around because no matter what they always seem to get touchy and I just want to bash their heads in." he explained being completely honest with the Brit. Lovino still hadn't exactly figured out why he always wanted to beat Francis in so much when he saw him just with his arm around him. He didn't get why he even ended up smelling Antonio's stupid t-shirts before roughly throwing them in the laundry.

Arthur definitely didn't want to mess with the Italian when he was angry and had a feeling that he liked the Spaniard more than he let on. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

Lovino looked up at him glaring intensely. "That fucking potato bastard shouldn't be touching my brother." he growled. The Englishman's curiosity instantly went out the window and wondered where Francis was, wanting to leave before he did something wrong.

* * *

"How are you doing anyway Antonio?" asked Francis sitting down at the table accepting a glass of wine.

"Bien~!" he exclaimed grabbing his tomato juice again and sat down drinking it. "Lovino isn't as angry anymore but he did become extremely hostile when he heard you were coming over. I only got him calm when I said you were bringing a date."

Francis smile widely knowing exactly why the younger man acted that way. Being the nation of love had its perks and one of them knew when other people had feelings for another. Lovino still hadn't come to terms yet with it but he was waiting for him to finally snap one day. When that did happen he knew he would be getting one hell of a happy phone call. "I'm glad he's getting better at controlling his anger~."

"He's still so adorable while blushing~!" Antonio commented loving it at how Lovino could blush a brighter red than their best tomatoes. He couldn't say that out loud anymore because the Italian hated it when he compared him to something people would only eat later.

"I really do hope it works out with you too and it looks like your business is going well." smiled Francis thinking about making a bet with Gilbert about who would finally get the courage to ask the other out.

Antonio nodded looking over the garden patches. "Si~, we are even having a very good harvest year~." he smiled widely. "I think Gilbert might have already asked but are you finally serious about this one?" It wasn't that he was tired of seeing the line of heartbroken people Francis left behind but he was worried about his friend. There was no way it was healthy to keep pulling people's heart strings like that and it wasn't a very smart idea to do it to Ivan. _I really hope that he finally found someone to stay with…_

Francis looked at his wine glass remembering that, yes Gilbert had asked him but he wasn't able to answer before he left. "I'm not sure." he admitted. "I usually don't go after stubborn ones but he seems to be… different." he finished looking back at the living room.

The Spaniard nodded agreeing with him because he usually didn't go after stubborn people and the Englishman looked just as stubborn as the Italian. _I wonder if our circle of friends is doomed to have difficulties in love life…_ "So you actually like him and you aren't going to drop him like everyone else?"

Francis looked back at the Spaniard and remembered that the only reason why he suggested the bet was to stay close to him. He knew he was going to win anyway because no one could really ignore him after so many days. "Oui, I would very much like to be with him."

Antonio smiled widely before tackling his friend to the ground holding him tightly. "I'm so happy for you amigo~!" he yelled capturing the attention of the other two men in the living room.

Lovino instantly got up and walked back seeing them on the ground. "TOMATO BASTARD!" he screamed somehow getting a couple of tomatoes to begin throwing at the two friends.

* * *

I'm happy I could work on this even though it was Thanksgiving. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the new little development I finally showed with Francis. As you can see I put in another fun pairing, SpainxRomano~! *flails*


	12. Francis

Francis

Arthur was happy to leave the Spaniard's house in one piece. _I thought my anger was bad._ At least he now had an excuse to tell Alfred he didn't need the anger management classes. He still couldn't help but now want to learn more about Francis. His pool of friends was so bizarre and cultural that he wanted to know what the college he went to was like. "Francis?" Arthur asked as they continued walking around the city.

Francis didn't plan on getting kicked out that fast so he was trying to think of something else to do. He blinked and looked at Arthur. "Oui?"

"Don't talk in that language!" he snapped glaring at him before sighing. _This will not help me._

"But mon amour~, it is the language of love!" exclaimed Francis smiling widely at him.

"Whatever, but anyway, I have a question." Arthur stated looking back at him.

Francis blinked wondering what type of question the Englishman could ask him. Of course he would answer no matter what the question was. "What answer would you like mon chéri~?"

Arthur couldn't help but look away while he blushed a little because right now it looked like he _liked_ the Frenchman. "How did you meet all your friends?"

"Aww, mes amis are wonderful people." he stated remembering how he met every single one. "Is there anyone in particular you would like to know how I met?"

"Antonio." Arthur answered still not getting how they can get along so well.

"Oui, Anti~. He has always been an interesting character ever since I met him." Francis smiled as he began to recount the event.

_Francis was known for helping everybody with_ any_ kind of love problem. It wasn't just because he was from France but because he could get anyone he wanted and nearly gets them to do anything. Antonio felt kind of hopeless because he did like Francis but he always seemed to be in the middle of a bet or already with someone. _I must have the worst luck._ The Spaniard didn't realize where he was going until he ran into someone. "Ah! Lo sentimos que era mi culpa!" he quickly apologized helping the other up. "Merci mon chéri~." thanked a _very_ familiar voice. Antonio's attention snapped upward looking at the taller man. "H… hola~." he said trying not to stutter too much. "You must be the cute little Spaniard I keep hearing about. It's tough to get people going out with you." stated Francis putting his hand on his shoulder. For some reason it seemed to hurt him when he found he's been trying to throw him into a relationship. Judging by the other's face Francis knew what he was thinking. "Oui, I've been trying to get your attention for quite some time now." the Frenchman smiled widely. Antonio couldn't help but feel his stomach take off by the intense joy he felt hearing those words. "Y... you like me?" Antonio stuttered feeling his face heat up. "Oui and I would like to go out with you." he winked at him._

"You went out with your friend?" exclaimed Arthur looking at him.

"Oui but even Gilbert and Antonio can back me up on this. All girls and a handful of guys wanted to go out with me but in reality, I only went out with a few people officially." explained Francis. "I didn't go out with him for long though because back then I cared about my reputation but somehow, Antonio knew it really wouldn't work out and wasn't hurt at all."

Arthur looked back in front of him to begin walking again. _I wonder just how many people he's dated or had one night stands with…_ He stopped for a second to curse himself out. This was actually becoming a routine thing while he was with Francis. _Who cares how many people he has been with?_ The Brit looked around realizing he was alone. His heart sped up a little worried… over nothing. _The frog could leave if he wanted and it isn't like I'm lost._ Arthur began to walk away but stopped only a few feet along. _Why would I care if he left me on our date?_

"Mon petit lapin~." smiled Francis patting his shoulder to gain his attention.

The Englishman didn't like how his heart felt so light knowing that Francis didn't leave him. "Where the hell were…" he started about ready to rip him a new one when another bouquet of roses was produced in front of him. Arthur's thought process halted once again taking in the beauty of his favorite flower. He could ask him now how he knew this was his favorite flower but he would only act mesmerized as he took the flowers already smelling them.

Francis finally got to see just how much this one simple gesture could change the other blonde. Arthur instantly stopped in his rant and his whole posture became relaxed. His aura even seemed to glow a little as he grabbed the bundle of flowers tentatively. _Britannia Angels… It's a perfect name for an angel._ He smiled widely slipping an arm around the Brit's waist.

"How?" Arthur asked softly seeing nearly all the flowers were identical again.

"How what mon chéri~?" he asked ready to listen to anything he would say because he looked so beautiful.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" he asked meekly.

Francis blinked always giving a rose, just one, to the ones he loved because they represented love. "I'm glad you like them though." he smiled at him happy he guessed his favorite flower without trying.

Arthur nodded and smiled a little making sure Francis couldn't see him. "Why did you decide to work in England?" he asked knowing his talents would be more useful in France.

_Our relationship is growing! He is wanting to know about me!_ Francis smiled happily and was glad to know that Arthur was at least a little interested in his background. "Oui, I did get a job in France at first but I wanted to expand my knowledge of cuisines." he explained moving to sit on a bench.

Arthur followed and smelled the roses again finding that even though he's been with Francis the whole time, the roses smelled just like him. _Am I really starting to fall for him? He's a fucking pervert!_ "Why did you start in England? Don't _you_ hate English people?"

Francis shook his head. "I do not stereotype just because our countries have a feud between each other that have lasted for decades. I started in England because my friends are here." he looked over at Arthur seeing he kept smelling the roses but he did seem happier. "I'm very glad I decided to come here or I would never have met you." he smiled widely seeing the Englishman blush.

"Do you have anything else planned?" asked Arthur wanting the subject to turn away from him.

"But mon chéri~, if it wasn't for you, I would probably still have a different date every night." explained Francis putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're a good influence but to finally answer your question… Yes, we're going to my house for a home cooked meal."

"D... do we have to go to your house?" Arthur asked swearing he would never go because he just _knew_ what he would do once they were out of public eye. It wasn't like he built up a little trust with the Frenchman it was just hard because of what Ivan had said. _Not that I care._

"No need to be shy lapin~, I know you like my cooking." he winked at him getting up and pulling Arthur with him.

_That wasn't what I meant!_ Arthur still followed him for some reason still having this nagging feeling that he could be trusted and the more he spent time with him the more it only grew. _How am I trusting him?_ He looked around still amazed at how nobody thought this looked weird. For some reason he believed that people would be watching them closely waiting for one of them to slip their cover. Arthur lightly squeezed Francis's hand following him to his house.

* * *

The first thing Arthur was greeted with when he got to Francis's house was that even though it was small it had an air of being rich about it. It had to be the way the house was made because it was a beautiful design and even had a very nice garden complimenting the front yard with the structure. He stared at the house for a few seconds before he realized that Francis was nearly at his door ready to let them inside. _He better not fucking try anything._

"Welcome to my abode~!" Francis smiled opening the door and walking inside. He hung up his coat and walked in a little farther to turn on some lights.

Arthur blinked not believing that the inside could look even fancier than the outside already did. _His parents must be rich…_ He looked around nearly forgetting to take off his coat and hat shaking his hair to give it the messy look he liked. "This place is fucking huge…" he stated seeing as there wasn't really that much furniture but a lot of paintings and flowers in vases in nearly every hallway. "Why do you have so many paintings?" Arthur asked.

"Mon ami Feliciano painted them for me. When he had time to visit he always said my house looked boring so he took a week off his own projects to fill my house with paintings. I appreciated it very much but he didn't need to work so hard." Francis explained heading to the kitchen to see what he should cook. "You can look around or should I give you a tour?" he asked looking over the door of the fridge as Arthur came walking in.

When Arthur walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but notice out of all the other rooms that this one was the cleanest. _He really does love cooking._ He even made a bet with himself that if he looked at nearly any surface in the room that he could see his reflection. Even though he had been gone for nearly a whole day it didn't even have a single, even the smallest, speck of dust reach any surface. "How many times a day do you clean this kitchen?" he asked looking around still awed by how clean this was because he hadn't seen anything this clean since before Alfred was his manager.

Francis scratched the back of his head smiling a little. "After every meal and when I get home…" he stated. "I like the idea of a clean kitchen and then I don't have to worry about cleaning up before I start cooking." Francis explained going back to the fridge to begin taking out ingredients.

"Better not fucking cook anything weird like bugs." Arthur glared at him crossing his arms.

"Non, you saw when you came to the restaurant I know how to cook other things than bugs." he smiled at him moving to grab an apron and pull his hair back in its ribbon. "You can either stay or help me cook or you can go on a tour by yourself. I would rather want to give you a tour myself but if you want you can go."

Arthur shook his head instantly at the idea of helping him cook. He was too clumsy in the kitchen to mess up something that looked so nice. "That would not be a good idea." he stated.

Francis smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him to put an apron on. "Oui, you will help."

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys, I got sick after coming back from home, my weekend was very busy, and it's near finals so these next few updates will be really slow. Sorry once more and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~.


	13. Cooking

Cooking

"No you bloody wanker! It's not a good idea for me to cook!" Arthur exclaimed trying to stop Francis from putting the apron on him.

"Just calm down mon chéri~, I will help you along the way." he smiled widely guiding the now shaky Englishman over to the ingredients. "Now, this is the easy part." Francis coaxed pointing to the flour and other ingredients. "Just measure them out and put them in the bowl." he explained grabbing the cook book and setting it in front of him.

Arthur watched him turn around to do other things before looking back at his poison. _I should be walking around the house, not doing this._ He bit his lip and looked over the ingredients. For as long as he could remember he always had trouble with this one aspect of life. Cooking was his Achilles heel because no matter how hard he tried, he would mess _something_ up. His scones were proof. It was about his favorite snack but out of all the years he's cooked them, they always come out the same, rocks with a little flavor.

"Arthur?" asked Francis looking at the frozen blonde.

Arthur blinked and blushed quickly grabbing a few things. "Yeah a half cup of flour." he quickly said not wanting to look stupid.

Francis smiled softly and placed his hands on his to halt his hastiness. "Non, it is two-thirds." he chuckled moving behind the Brit. Arthur froze as he felt Francis move behind him and his heart pick up speed. "First thing, don't rush." he instructed moving the flour near them and put the correct measuring cup into Arthur's hand. "Second, when measuring flour, don't pack it in the cup, use a butter knife to hit across the top before scrapping the excess off."

The Englishman did exactly what Francis said feeling a little more confident as he poured the amount in. Francis even congratulated him and explained how to measure the others out as he needed them while still working on what he was doing. _He's a great multitasker._ Once all the ingredients were in they just had to wait for the food to cook.

Arthur, thinking the torture was done was pulled in between the stove and the Frenchman. "Now _we_ will cook." he declared.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed trying to get away from the stove. "It's not a good idea for me to cook!"

"Cooking isn't that hard." he waved it off pulling Arthur back to the stove.

"Stop it you bloody git!" he flailed trying to get free. Arthur wasn't going to cook and mess up anything because he actually liked Francis's food. While Arthur was trying to get free, the flour bag seemed to appear out of nowhere, even though it was there the whole time, and his arm hit it sending the contents all over their bodies, counter, and floor. Francis was so surprised that he let him go and began instantly cleaning himself up. Arthur instantly began cleaning up the mess feeling bad but he looked up as Francis began laughing lightly. "How can you be laughing?"

Francis shook his head and smiled wider. "You look like a girl with too much make up." he explained bending down to clean off Arthur's face.

"I'm not a bloody girl!" he snapped pulling away.

"Non, I didn't say you were." Francis stated still wiping his face. Arthur frowned and let him realizing he said he just looked like one. He couldn't help but notice either that Francis looked more like a girl thanks to his longer hair being tied back. "There's my cute little Englishman." he declared kissing him softly on the lips for a few seconds.

Arthur blushed and pushed at his face to stand up again. "I'll clean it up." he quickly stated busying himself. Francis smiled and went back to make sure the food was coming along. When the food was done and mess was cleaned up Francis began setting the table. Arthur watched him a little mesmerized by his actions. _I don't get how he can make simple acts look graceful._

The Frenchman pulled one of the chairs out. "Mon chéri~, your seat." Arthur wanted to hit him but didn't because the food smelled great and boy was he hungry. Even though he didn't really cook he was so happy that he didn't mess it up. He sat down as Francis pushed his chair in and went over to his seat. "I hope you like what we cooked." he said waiting patiently for him to try it.

Arthur picked up a fork and tried it smiling widely. He nodded but still wouldn't say it out loud how well it was. _I really _didn't_ mess it up._ Suddenly there was a bite of food in front of his lips. It was Francis offering to feed him and he had a smile on like he knew he wouldn't say no. "I don't need to be fed."

"Don't be stingy mon petit lapin~." smirked Francis keeping the fork in front of his lips.

"Fine." frowned Arthur opening his mouth to take the bite. Francis smirk grew moving to get another bite offering it to the Brit. Arthur blushed and pushed it away. "No, feed yourself frog."

* * *

After they were done eating Francis grabbed Arthur by the hand to give him a quick tour. He showed him every room and made sure he knew where the bathroom was. Arthur couldn't help but finally ask the question that's been on his mind. "Are your parents rich?"

Francis looked at him, "What makes you think that?"

"You live in a small mini mansion." stated Arthur looking back at him.

"Non, they're not. All of this is paid for by me." explained Francis going to sit in the living room.

Arthur followed him a little shocked that he could pay for this place. _It must be from when he worked in France._ He sat down next to him trying to think of another question.

"Do you actually have any goal about singing or are you just doing it because you can?" Francis asked before Arthur could think of another question.

"I'm not doing it for the fame or money. I just like singing and if others like it then it's a plus." explained Arthur leaning back into the couch. "Alfred has been talking with me lately as well about going on tour but I'm not exactly sure."

Francis didn't like that idea at all either because then he wouldn't be able to pick on him or see his cute face anymore. "It sounds like a good move for your career." he admitted even though it did hurt to think he'd be away. Then again he would be moving soon as well so it didn't matter. _Maybe we weren't meant to be._ He didn't really like that idea because it was Arthur that is actually making him loyal to one person.

"How about we watch a movie?" Arthur suggested finding it strange at how quiet Francis became. The Frenchman nodded and got up to pick a movie. _What made him be so quiet suddenly?_ He watched the Parisian go over to pick out at a movie and began to think of why he would be that quiet. _We were talking about me going on a tour but how could that affect…_ It then hit him because Francis always acted like they were really dating and it wasn't a bet anymore. _There's no way he will miss me._ As he began to really think about the last few times he has been with Francis it only seemed to be the truth too because it seemed he flirted less and paid more attention to him and only him. He watched Francis turn toward him holding up a movie.

"Will 'Rush Hour' be alright with you mon chéri~?" he asked earning a small nod. Francis then got up to go put it in before sitting down and putting his arm around Arthur's shoulders. He was happy when he felt the other man lean into him a little and almost tightened his grip but then thought that he would pull away if he did that so he held back the urge.

Arthur couldn't really believe it to be true but when he thought about going on tour and leaving Francis behind his heart started hurting as well. _Fucking Frenchman having to affect me like this._ He bit his lip and looked at him out of the corner of his eye seeing that his face kind of said it all. The Englishman sighed before doing the one thing he figured he would regret but it was odd to see him not smiling or planning anything and he wanted his normal Francis back. He halted from moving his hand to his face and just realized what he thought. _I called him mine. _Arthur couldn't help but jump a little when he felt Francis grab his hand.

"Is there something you wanted mon petit lapin?" he asked a little concerned because he saw his hand moving but then it just stopped. Francis didn't expect Arthur to lean upward and kiss _him_ on the lips. He tilted his head and moved his arms around Arthur's waist to pull him closer so he could deepen the kiss. Surprisingly Arthur put his arms around his neck and accepted the kiss. _What has gotten into him?_ He lightly rubbed his lower back nibbling on his lip lightly.

_Why am I kissing him willingly? Why did I call him mine?_ Arthur kept his lips shut and when he stopped asking for entrance he pushed his tongue inside Francis's mouth to wrestle with his. He couldn't believe his body was actually moving to sit on his lap and get closer to him. Their tongues wrestled to see who would win dominance and thanks to Francis's experience he easily won. Arthur accidentally let out a small moan as he felt Francis's tongue move slowly around his mouth only touching his tongue every now and then.

Francis smirked a little and let his hands move to his hips. He rubbed them lightly feeling the Englishman shiver. The Frenchman roughened the kiss and pulled him closer as Arthur set each of his legs on either side of him. He would have never thought that Arthur would finally give in but it was a very nice feeling. _I wish he would've been acting like this faster._

Arthur seemed to come to his senses when he felt Francis's hands trying to travel lower and he pulled away blushing a dark red. "N… no!" he exclaimed pulling away more. Francis instantly let go of him not wanting to ruin the trust that he has built up with him. He sat back down next to him pretending like nothing happened but still couldn't help but think that he really did like him.

"Now how about we finish the movie mon chéri~." he smiled widely at him putting his arm back around his shoulders.

_At least he's back to normal now._ He leaned into him again and sometime during the movie Arthur had fallen asleep.

Francis ran his fingers through his hair not wanting to move him because he looked so peaceful but soon did bring him to the guest bedroom. He decided to steal a quick kiss on the lips before heading off to sleep in his room._ I will ask him tomorrow, while on our last date._

* * *

Another update for you guys~! I'm going to warn you now that these next few weeks are finals and end of the semester so it will be kind of hard to get updates. Bare with me and I swear you'll be rewarded~!


	14. Date Three

Date Three

Arthur slowly woke up snuggling into the sheets. He liked the smell of them because they reminded him of Francis. His brain finally woke up at that thought and remembered that he didn't go home. He jumped feeling his pocket vibrate and realized he was still fully dressed as well. _He really didn't do anything…_ Even though he had grown to trust and like him, he still had this nagging fear, but thanks to last night's action the fear was completely gone. _Now I just feel stupid for thinking that._ He answered his phone betting it was Alfred and he was right again.

"Arthur where the hell are you?" Alfred snapped so happy to hear he picked up. "What did he do? Are you okay? Do you need a Hero?" he exclaimed continuing to ask questions and as he let him rant, the questions got more ridiculous. "Is your ass…"

"Enough!" yelled Arthur rubbing his temples as he rested back on the headboard. "Look I'm fine, spent the night, and will be back later." he explained.

Alfred sighed heavily in relief and looked around wondering if he should tell him the news yet. "Glad to hear you didn't get in trouble."

Arthur looked at the phone knowing Alfred sounded _too_ calm now. "Alfred are you okay?" he asked a little concerned.

"Hahaha, of course I'm fine." he laughed nervously.

"Alfred…" Arthur growled just threatening by his voice for now.

"Okay, okay! You know how we ran the tour idea by Gilbert a couple days ago?" he asked biting his lip again.

Arthur froze hearing his heart beat because he once again had the feeling of not wanting to go. He did want to go but then didn't because he'd be leaving Francis. _Bloody hell why does this have to be so confusing?_

"You're going on tour in about three days." Alfred stated.

_I'm really going…_ The Englishman's heart slowed down but it felt heavy to him and even heavier when he saw Francis come into the room. _How am I going to tell him?_ "I got it, we'll talk later." Arthur stated closing the phone.

"Alfred oui?" Francis asked bringing a tray of food over to him. "I'm glad you're awake. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Arthur nodded to both questions taking in the aroma of the food. "Thank you for doing this."

Francis waved it off sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's what…" he started almost saying lovers but bit his tongue in time. "What friends' do." he smiled widely.

"I'm going to guess that our final date is today?" Arthur asked.

"Oui, I figured it would be best since you spent the night and I believe I have some clothing that will fit you." he offered watching the Brit begin to eat and could tell by his face, like many other things, he liked it.

"Depends on what clothing we're talking about." stared Arthur quickly finishing off his plate.

Francis took the tray and led him to one of the other smaller rooms he had. "Just pick which on you'd like." he said letting him do what he wanted as he went to wash dishes.

Arthur walked over to the bed seeing a couple decent and very nice outfits. _At least he isn't trying to put me in to women's clothing._

Francis, while washing the dishes, was trying to think of how he should ask Arthur tonight. He called this morning and got dinner reservations and was just thinking about spending the day at his house. _I'm hoping he will ask more questions to learn about me._ His small smile grew a little happy to know that he was actually going to be serious about this relationship. He was going to focus on making one person happy. It wasn't going to be hard but it was going to be hard to not overwhelm him because when he put effort into showing affection, he really did show how much he liked them.

"Are you sure I can wear these?" Arthur asked walking into the kitchen as Francis just finished cleaning.

"Oui, of course it is." Francis smiled turning around to see that he had chosen the outfit just right. It was a silk green t-shirt that hugged his body but didn't show enough and his pants were loose fitting but gave the Englishman the aura he was serious. "It looks very good on you." he winked at him.

Arthur blushed and looked away from his face. "It's only for a day frog." he snapped walking out to the living room again.

Francis followed him wondering what he was doing. He saw Arthur sit on the couch. "I was thinking we just relaxed today and went out to dinner." he stated walking over to look at him leaning on the couch.

"I don't mind what we do because you're the one running the date." stated Arthur.

"Oui, but that doesn't mean I should ask mon chéri's opinion." he smiled stealing a kiss on his cheek before going to pick another movie.

* * *

Arthur got out of the car with his disguise on but still wearing the clothes Francis leant him. _Even after a full day of me wearing them, they still smell like him._ He jumped a little when he felt Francis grab his hand but calmed down. The Brit made sure the Frenchman was still in disguise and surprisingly didn't meet much resistance.

Francis led him inside and walked up to the podium. "Mr. Barton." he said to the waiter who was seating people. The man nodded and brought them to their seats.

"At least you used a fake name." Arthur stated glad he was thinking but wasn't worried at all anymore because of how much he learned to trust him.

"Of course mon chéri~, I still don't like our dates being intruded." Francis smiled looking at the menu. He had learned to cook many of these dishes so he wanted to find one he hadn't tried yet.

Arthur was paying attention to the menu but also trying to figure out how he should tell Francis the news. He shook his head after a few minutes of drifting off to find something to eat. The waitress came by and took their drinks since they still hadn't decided on their meals yet. "Thank you for doing all of this." he said just being the gentleman he was.

"It was fun! I had a lot fun and I just hope you did as well." Francis stated finally deciding and set his menu down. He looked at Arthur being able to tell he was getting embarrassed.

"Stop staring." glared Arthur blushing slightly feeling as if he was looking right through him but knew he wasn't.

"You're quieter than yesterday." he pointed out.

Arthur froze up for a few seconds before hiding behind the menu again. "I'm not being quieter." he snapped glaring at the menu. He couldn't believe that he was already catching onto him it isn't like he was acting especially different. "Just shut up and choose your food instead of staring."

"I have already decided on what I would like to eat for dinner mon petit lapin, I am just waiting for you to choose now." Francis smiled at him moving to lower the menu down slowly. "Would you like some help?"

"No!" exclaimed Arthur trying to lift the menu back up so he couldn't see his face but Francis wouldn't allow it. "What do you want?" he asked giving up on the menu.

"To help you choose what you would like to have for dinner~." he stated looking at the menu seeing as he was more in the alcohol section. "Do you want some beer?" Francis asked looking at him.

Arthur shook his head knowing if he had beer he would never be able to tell him and that would just cause even more problems. "No, I was just flipping the page when you decided to take it from me." Francis nodded and turned his attention back to the menu to flip through the pages. They both looked down at the same time pointed at the same dish. He blushed and removed his finger. "Yeah, we're ready to order now." he said wanting to hide behind the menu but knew he wouldn't be able to since he picked his entre already.

Francis waited until the waitress came by and told her they were ready. They gave her their orders and then relaxed sitting back drinking their tea or coffee. "That wasn't too hard~." he teased a little.

"Shut the bloody hell up." he demanded taking a drink of the tea seeing as it still could've been made better. Then again that was the only thing that he could make without it burning up or exploding in his face. "Why aren't you drinking wine?" Arthur asked surprised he wasn't because it seemed to him he liked to drink it at every meal.

"I usually don't drink wine with English food." Francis answered shrugging a bit. He was telling him a lie because if he did have wine he would probably drink it too fast for his own good. "I never have asked this question but is this your first time dating a guy?"

Arthur stared at him trying to come up with words but his mouth didn't want to work. He felt himself blushing a little because he did tend to look at guys but he never had the courage to ask them out. In the love department he seemed like a hopeless romantic and it didn't help that when he was out with a girl it never seemed to work out right. After just a few dates he'd start finding excuses to not go out on dates, he didn't like it when the continued to talk on forever, and sometimes he just went out with them because he was feeling a little too lonely. His dating however slowed down incredibly when he started singing and had Alfred for a manager. He could never date Alfred because he was too obnoxious and loud. Not that the thought ever crossed his mind though. "Yes this is a first time I'm dating a guy." he answered looking up at him seeing his smirking now. "Don't fucking look at me like that!"

"But it is so cute~. I'm so glad I got to be your first even though it started out by a bet." Francis smirked wider capturing his chin in his hand having the Brit calm down for a few seconds so he could steal a quick kiss.

"Bloody hell frog! Not in public." he glared pushing at him and trying to get space between them. His words repeated in Arthur's mind 'started out by a bet', did that mean he was actually hoping these were real dates? Arthur paused to look at him seeing him smiling this time because of what he had just accomplished. _At least he smiled instead of smirked._ He did want to know though because he was falling for him and falling hard because the truth was, he hasn't thought of the word bet since the first date. Then he felt his heart hurt again remembering the news. _I must really like him…_

Francis did like the way that Arthur seemed to think when he reminded him it was a bet. _Maybe he is thinking the same thing._ He knew the Englishman was stubborn and really hoped that he changed his mind about their relationship.

They both sat there thinking until they both spoke up, "I have something to tell you." Francis couldn't help but smile as Arthur blushed. "You go first." they said in unison again. The Frenchman waved at Arthur telling him it was okay for him to go first.

Arthur didn't know what to do now. He had the courage just a few seconds ago but Francis wanted to say something and it threw him for a loop. "I'm going on tour starting Tuesday." he quickly said shaking a little.

* * *

Woot~! I got this chapter done the day before finals! I hope you guys like this because it actually took me awhile to get it done. It was quite a hard chapter because of what I have planned to do next. Hope you can bear with me the next few days because both my finals are tomorrow~!


	15. Tour

Tour

Francis at first was a little shocked but knew it was going to happen soon. He now kind of wished he went first but knew it would be hard to have a relationship when all they'd do is just grow apart. _All I can hope for is that I made a lasting impression._ "Oui that sounds great, I'm very happy for you!" he smiled at him being able to control his emotions quite well.

"Yeah but it's still quite sudden because I didn't imagine Gilbert working so fast." he stated not catching onto Francis's distress.

"Gil can work quickly when he's helping a friend." Francis smiled at him as the food came for them. He was happy for the distraction and began to eat.

Arthur began eating and realized that once again Francis had grown abnormally quiet. _Why does he keep doing that?_ He then remembered that he had something to say as well. When they were done eating Arthur decided to speak up about it. "You wanted to tell me something."

Francis blinked at first confused and then slowly remembered. "Non it was nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing then it seemed kind of important.

"I'm sure it was nothing mon chéri~." he smiled at him patting his hand lightly.

Arthur still couldn't really believe it but instead of letting Francis take his hand away, he held onto it lightly. He looked off to the side feeling himself begin to blush and felt Francis squeeze his hand lightly. "I wouldn't mind going out on a few more dates…" he mumbled still not looking at the Frenchman.

Francis's smile grew and brought the Englishman into a deep kiss. "Oui, of course we can mon petit lapin~."

Arthur blushed a darker red and glared at him. "Not a problem."

* * *

Arthur and Alfred were pretty much ready to go when Gilbert came to talk to Alfred. The Brit went over to the window and looked out thinking of what he was going to do. He really did truly like, hell even love Francis but he didn't know what to do. It was obvious it would be strenuous to have such a long distance relationship but he didn't want to lose him either.

"Da is Alfred here?" asked Ivan peeking his head into their hotel room. Arthur pointed to the American's bedroom and the Russian smiled widely. "Спасибо."

The Englishman nodded still trying to figure out what he can do. _Maybe it'd be best to just tell him… But then he'd want me to stay making it more difficult._ He sighed and continued to watch the people outside on the street."

"Arthur!" exclaimed Gilbert walking out of the room to give Alfred and Ivan space. Even he was shocked to know they were dating recently and Alfred really liked him.

"Huh?" Arthur asked a little out of it still thinking of some way he could still keep Francis. They never said the word boyfriend but it seemed like they were.

Gilbert smirked knowing what was going on because Francis asked him to help keep him updated about Arthur._ They really like each other but they can't seem to say it out loud._ "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Pretty much." he nodded shaking his head to wake up as he grabbed the bag he wanted to keep with him. The other bags had already been sent to the airport. Another good thing about being famous didn't have to worry too much while at the airport.

"You don't look so good." Gilbert pointed out seeing him look out the window again.

Arthur shrugged not sure of what to do because as the time to go came closer he kept having the urge of staying. _I can't believe how hard this is._ Gilbert answered his phone and smirked as Arthur looked back out the window. _I thought he couldn't come…_

Francis was climbing out of a taxi calling Gilbert to make sure Arthur hadn't left yet. "Oui? You haven't yet?" he asked.

"Nein…" he said before being distracted for a second as Arthur quickly left the room. "See you in a few~."

The Frenchman looked at his phone as he got into the elevator because he didn't say 'goodbye'. _What made him hang up so quickly?_ He wasn't really expecting to see Arthur when the elevator doors opened but he smirked a little.

"You fucking told me you wouldn't make it!" he yelled glaring at Francis as he stepped out.

"Oui, I did because I wanted it to be a surprise." Francis explained wrapping his arms around him to pull him close. Arthur was still glaring as the blush overtook his face. He brought the rose he bought up to his face and smiled wider. "It's the same exact color!"

Arthur's blush darkened snatching the rose away. "Shut it frog."

Francis shook his head a little before kissing him on the lips lightly rubbing his back. Arthur hated how he melted into his kisses instead of staying angry. He stroked his cheek lightly as the Englishman wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss stayed soft for a few seconds before Francis pulled Arthur to his body and deepened it. Arthur was the one to pull away after a little while but didn't go far nuzzling into Francis's neck. "So cute mon petit lapin."

"I've told you, I'm not a rabbit…" he sighed but kissed his neck nonetheless holding him tighter.

"Gilbert said you guys will be leaving soon." stated Francis rubbing his back still.

"Yeah, as soon as Alfred says goodbye to Ivan." answered Arthur.

"Really? I had a feeling those two would get together." he smiled at him pecking his lips again. _I'm going to miss him._

"How would you know?" he asked.

Francis shook his head and gave Arthur another long kiss only pulling away when feeling breathless. "I am from the country l'amour."

Arthur was about to say something when Gilbert came out of the room slamming the door. He was holding Arthur's suitcase and hat. "I _never_ want to see that again!" he exclaimed quickly walking over to them shoving Arthur's luggage at him. "We're waiting for him in the car!"

Francis chuckled and kept an arm around an obviously confused Brit helping him go downstairs. _Ivan must really love him._

"What is he freaking out about?" Arthur asked as Gilbert nearly took off out of the elevator.

"A lot of different things are a possibility but it all leads to one thing." he answered yet not really answering him at all.

Arthur looked at him still confused and decided to just leave it at that. He kept an arm around Francis's waist as they both walked out of the hotel to the limousine. "You know, there's enough room for you to come with." he pointed out blushing again.

Francis smiled and kissed his temple pulling him closer. "I wouldn't mind coming with mon chéri~." he stated moving to get inside the limousine. He moved so Arthur could sit next to him and pulled him closer with his arm around his waist. Arthur was glad to lay his head on his shoulder and smiled a little feeling him run his hand through his hair.

"You guys look comfortable." Gilbert pointed out smiling widely. He didn't know how they could be doing this and smiling. If he had to be away from his Roddy for a long time he didn't think he'd be able to live with the decision. _I love him too much and I can tell they love each other. So what is holding them back from saying it?_

Arthur blushed at the comment and nodded a little earning a very wide smile from Francis. "Alfred won't be taking too much longer right?" he asked not really wanting to go but being the gentleman he was, he liked to be on time.

"Shouldn't be too long and Ivan might come with." he shrugged looking out the window to see if he could see them.

"I already know you're going to do well on your tour." Francis stated kissing his ear lightly. Arthur shivered and closed his eyes knowing that he would do well. He grabbed the Frenchman's hand moving it from his hair so he could hold it. _I want to say it because I don't want him to leave but he has too._

Alfred opened the door and hopped in soon followed by Ivan. They both looked disheveled even though they must've tried to look normal. "Ready to go!" exclaimed Alfred happily before being pulled onto Ivan's lap.

"It is more comfortable here da?" he asked smiling when Alfred nodded and cuddled up to him. Gilbert glared at them happy they did make sure to keep track of time and knocked on the glass to signal the driver to go.

Arthur sat up a little but wasn't allowed to move too far away from Francis. "What the bloody hell kept you?" he snapped a little.

Alfred blushed and knowing Ivan would answer because he still didn't exactly get the idea of privacy, so he covered his mouth. "Nothing!"

Francis chuckled and pulled Arthur onto his lap and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about them mon petit lapin~." Everyone stayed as they were and kept up a little conversation until they reached the airport. Seeing as Ivan and Francis didn't need to go inside they would have to do their goodbyes outside. The limousine was also told to take them to where they would like to go after they were done.

Ivan pulled Alfred off to the side and pulled him into a tight hug. "Da, I will miss my sunflower." he stated tightening his grip on him.

"I'll miss you too Ivan." mumbled Alfred never really imagining that they would end up together but after talking with him and actually going out on a date, he found he actually did like him, a lot. "It won't be that long."

"Nyet, it will be a long time comrade." he said pulling away to kiss him softly. They hardly shared soft kisses because they would be so insistent but this time, they were able to hold back. "Я люблю тебя Альфред." he said smiling at him.

Alfred blushed and hit him lightly in the chest before hugging him tightly. "I love you too."

Francis chuckled as Alfred walked away toward Gilbert and Ivan went back into the limousine. "They are a good couple." he said looking down seeing that Arthur was only looking at him. "I will miss you mon chéri~." Francis said moving to stroke his cheek lightly with the back of his fingers.

Arthur sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Stupid frog making this so hard…" he mumbled into his chest.

"Oui, it is very hard to say goodbye." Francis agreed wrapping his arms around him to hold him tight. "At least it won't be forever." he pointed out smiling a little.

"I don't want to go though." Arthur stated looking up at him.

"It will help your career." he stated not wanting him to give up on it.

"I know but…" he started looking off to the side clenching his clothes tighter.

Francis rubbed his back lightly wondering what was pressing on his mind. "What is it mon petit lapin?"

"I… dammit Francis." he growled a little putting his face into his chest. Francis stayed quiet lightly rubbing his back never really hearing him say his name. "I love you Francis, this is so hard because I love you."

* * *

Sorry for the late update I have been fighting writer's block on this story for quite some time and I finally got it done. This week is turning out to be hectic because both my parents are wanting my attention and planning shit on the same days. So I'm also a little stressed but I'm fighting through it to continue this story for you guys. Hope you still like it~!


	16. Goodbye?

Goodbye?

Francis pulled away not exactly sure that he had heard him correctly. "Que?" he asked wanting to make sure and also because he liked hearing it from him.

"I said…" Arthur started taking a deep breath. "I love you Francis." he repeated finding it easier and actually felt right to say it.

The Frenchman didn't say anything at first and tightly hugged the Brit close. "Mon chéri you are just too adorable~!" he exclaimed kissing his head multiple times.

Arthur blushed a dark red and finally got enough space between them. "So…" he mumbled wanting to know if his feelings were going to be returned or if he just said the wrong thing.

Francis blinked and then smiled. "I…" he started before being interrupted.

"Oh shit!" yelled Gilbert looking at his watch realizing the clocks in Arthur's hotel room were thirty minutes off. He ran over grabbing Arthur by the collar and dragged him away. "Sorry Francis!"

Arthur fought the German wanting to go back. "Let go you bloody git!" he snapped. He was about to rip a new hole in the albino's body before he heard his phone go off. The Englishman grabbed it and opened it to see the text.

_Frog_

_-When I see you again, I will answer mon petit lapin~._

Arthur growled shutting the phone. _I want to know now…_ he glared at the albino knowing that he was looking out for them but he was a nuisance.

* * *

Gilbert still kept tabs on Arthur for Francis. Some of the news he gave him wasn't the best. It seemed that he had moved on from him even though Gilbert said it was just for his image. He read the articles he sent him seeing as if it was left to words, Arthur would really be in love with another but the pictures said another story entirely. _I really want to see Arthur again._

* * *

Arthur's tour seemed to be taking forever but he was finally able to ditch his 'girlfriend' when his next destination was France. _I wonder if he will be there…_ He really wanted to know Francis's answer and was also wondering if he still was single. Even he knew how easily France could persuade people so he really hoped he was waiting for him. _Or I won't know what to do…_

* * *

Francis had got a really good job offer back in France at the right time. He knew Arthur would be there and that made him instantly take up on it. All he needed to do was hope that luck was still on his side and to make sure that his new job would be somehow in the newspaper.

* * *

Arthur had a couple hours before his concert and read in the paper that Francis was back in France. He was so excited he began working his way there before even making sure he was working that night. As he was about to go in the restaurant he saw Francis outside. His heart leapt as he made his way toward him but stopped seeing a girl run up and hug him. He watched from behind swearing his heart had stopped. Right on the verge of breaking down he turned to run only into someone else. "Sorry…" he choked out moving to leave quickly before caught by the arm.

"Lapin! What is wrong?" Francis exclaimed sounding worried.

The Brit froze looking up only having a couple tears escape as he felt so relieved that he was mistaken. "Francis?"

"Mon chéri~! You are still so cute!" he stated pulling him into a tight hug. "I've missed you mon amour." he stated rubbing his back lightly.

"I missed you too." Arthur admitted wrapping his arms around him.

"Je t'aime." finally answered Francis smiling widely at him.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"I love you." Francis answered. Arthur was stunned at first before pulling the Frenchman into a bruising kiss. He usually isn't rough with his lovers but this time called for it. They kissed for a long time and didn't pull away until they were gasping for air. Francis held Arthur's head to his chest closing his eyes. "I have missed you so much mon chéri~."

"This time, come with me, or something. I don't think I can stand it again." he mumbled.

"Non, I do not want to leave you again either." Francis stated lifting his face back up to kiss him deeply.

Arthur blushed realizing that they were in the middle of the sidewalk. He didn't mind that is until he felt Francis's hand go low and ghost his crotch. The Englishman jumped a little but was only pulled back into the kiss. Arthur let it slide until he tried touching his ass. "No! Bloody hell Francis not in public!" he exclaimed blushing a dark red.

"Well then why don't we go somewhere more private non?" he asked winking at him.

* * *

"Fucking hell!" yelled Arthur not believing at how impatient Francis would be as he barely tore himself away and out of the elevator.

Francis laughed at the Brit watching him walk off but knew he was enjoying it as well. How could he not since it was so obvious by his front. He followed him because Arthur told him that Alfred got Ivan to visit and he was out with him. "If anything mon amour, you're even cuter horny."

Arthur was tempted to hit him but instead just opened the door. "Don't you ever shut up?" he asked watching the Frenchman close the door.

"There is a time I stay quiet." Francis answered him.

"Oh really? That's ha-mph!" started Arthur before his lips were captured. Francis figured out where the room was slowly getting the both of them into the room and on the bed. Arthur was even surprised when he felt the bed underneath him but didn't mind. In both their opinions this has been long overdue.

Francis ran his fingers lightly over Arthur's body feeling his body heat up. He smirked a little kissing from his lips, to his jaw, and then slowly down his neck. The Englishman shivered lightly as he began nibbling on his neck. Arthur was getting tired of his hands touching everywhere other than where he needed them. _I wonder how much longer he can last._ He chuckled lightly as his hands even passed over the Brit's clothed nipples.

"Bloody hell move on!" snapped Arthur pretty much reaching his limit of foreplay for the night.

"But don't you want to make it last mon chéri~?" Francis asked smirking a little as he rested his chin on his chest.

Arthur glared at him wanting to hit him even more and pulled him into another bruising kiss. He moved his hand quickly down to Francis's crotch and palmed him with a lot of pressure. Francis groaned closing his eyes caught off guard from the sudden forcefulness. The taller blonde finally pulled away and captured the Brit's wrists up above his head. "Fuck Francis, just move on…" he breathed heavily glaring at him, well trying too because he couldn't help but want him right now.

Francis chuckled lightly trailing his tongue over his pulse before kissing him on his lips softly. "Maybe I will hurry." he stated moving his hand to palm him with a lot of pressure earning a loud moan and Arthur arching his back for more. "Or I can still have some fun~." he said moving his hand and even pulled his body somewhat away.

"Hell no." he growled suddenly having enough strength to move Francis underneath him attacking his neck. Francis bit his lip feeling his breath get heavy and pushed at the smaller man's body. "If you don't hurry, I will continue." he threatened smirking a little at him.

"Oh really?" Francis asked somehow getting Arthur's pants unbuttoned and down far enough so he could sneak his hand into the Englishman's boxers lightly touching his member. Arthur froze up at the speed a little and lightly moaned biting on his neck a little harder. The Frenchman's fingers lightly traced along the length as his free hand moved under Arthur's shirt lifting it up. He kissed the skin as it was revealed and heard the Brit's moans get louder. Francis couldn't help but love the sounds emanating from Arthur and pushed him so he was back on top and discarded his pants, boxers, and shirt all the way.

Arthur shivered at the cold but wrapped his arms around Francis to pull him close so he could still feel the warmth. His body was still heating up as he felt Francis's hands nearly dance along his skin. It felt so odd but good at the same time making his moans increase a little as the Parisian tweaked his nipples. He couldn't help but arch his back as Francis finally wrapped his hand fully around his member and stroked it slowly. Arthur was still tired of foreplay and was near his breaking point when he felt Francis lick the tip. There was a bolt of pleasure shot through his body as he felt his mouth then take him in fully.

Francis smirked a little at the Englishman who had his eyes closed moaning loudly and arching his back. He really loved to see him this way and hoped he would be the only one from now on seeing him this way. He bobbed his head beginning to go faster having his tongue swirl around the length, give the head a sharp suck, and graze his teeth lightly when he felt Arthur's hips shake a little too much. Arthur couldn't believe the immense pleasure he was receiving and knew he was _very_ experienced to have him nearly melting into the bed with just his mouth. Once Francis thought that he had finally teased the Brit enough he pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Do you have any lube?" he asked hoping because he knew spit would suffice but he also always took care of his lovers and he really didn't want to hurt Arthur.

"Why you don't have any?" Arthur asked a little surprised that he just didn't carry it around so it was easier to get laid.

"Non, I've had no reason to have it in my pocket until now mon petit lapin~." he smirked a little at him. Arthur blushed and nodded motioning toward the dresser. Francis reached over finding it fairly quickly and opened the bottle. He spread it on his fingers rubbing them together to warm the liquid up before licking the tip of Arthur's member feeling him shiver and arch his back. His smile grew a little as he slowly pushed one finger inside of Arthur watching his face as he continued the light ministrations on his member. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him and so far he only squirmed a little before moaning again. Francis inserted another finger after awhile to scissor and stretch him. Arthur was moaning a little more just wanting him to move on but understood why he was now taking it slow. Once he was stretched he pulled away to remove his clothing and coated his member with lube before positioning himself. "Are you sure you want this mon amour?" he asked lightly grazing his lips over his.

"Yes..." he said lightly wrapping his arms around him as Francis finally sheathed himself all the way in slowly. Arthur tensed but instantly began trying to relax. When Francis was in he stopped giving him time to adjust. "M… move…" he moaned as Francis started slowly picking up speed with every thrust. Arthur's grip tightened on him pulling him closer and attacking his neck with kisses and bites creating a mixture of different sized hickeys. Francis moaned as he continued thrusting feeling just how tight Arthur was. The Englishman was moaning loudly and it grew in volume as he finally found his prostate.

Francis smiled and continued to aim for that spot as their moans grew louder. He kissed him lightly moving his hand down as he continued to aim for his prostate and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Arthur arched his back moaning louder and began seeing white as he got close. "I… I'm, going, t… to…" he breathed heavily moving his hips to meet his thrusts and go in deeper.

"I love you Arthur." Francis mumbled into his ear lightly nibbling it.

"Francis!" he moaned loudly as he finally released onto their bodies tightening around Francis's member only making him last a few more thrusts before releasing as well. Arthur was breathing heavily keeping his face into Francis's neck trying to catch his breath. "I… love you, too…"

Francis pulled out slowly moving to lie down next to him and pulled him close to his chest. "Good~."

Just as the two of them were about to pass out after barely getting under the covers, Alfred came back and to his room. "What the hell? You couldn't even fucking make it to your own room?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up git!" Arthur yelled grabbing Alfred's alarm clock having it meet his forehead.

Alfred grumbled and walked back out to pout in Ivan's arms. "You are so mean lapin~."

"Quiet frog or I will show you how mean I can get." he stated.

"I would very much like to see that~." teased Francis kissing his head.

Arthur blushed a dark red and buried his face in his chest. "You are fucking perverted."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way non?" asked Francis nibbling on his ear.

"No, I wouldn't." he smiled up at him.

The End

* * *

Okay, I know you guys are probably wanting more but I have to give some other pairings my love and will probably do the same as I'm planning with my 'I'm Happy Alone' story. I will come back after I'm done with the other stories and continue a little later on. Thank you guys so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed Francis and Arthur's bumpy ride~! Reviews are especially loved after this chapter~! 33333


End file.
